Never Not Going To Love Her
by WiseGirl1993
Summary: Emmett Bledsoe, doesn't regret much in his life. But he does regret hooking-up with Simone. He will always regret causing Bay so much pain, and is so thankful she gave him a second chance. Emmett can't imagine his son making the same mistake he did years ago but when he does Emmett has to explain that he's not alone, and that everyone makes mistakes. (Series of one-shots) ON HIATUS
1. A Son's Mistake

**Hi, guys! I'm back with another SAB story, though this time it's a one-shot. :) **

**The idea for this one-shot came to me while I was obsessing over Bemmett while waiting anxiously for the next episode airing on Monday.**

**I hope you enjoy, this one-shot takes place when Bay and Emmett are married and have two kids. A fifteen year-old son named Nicholas and an eleven year-old daughter named Lily. Both Nicholas and Lily are fluent in ASL, but Nicholas isn't deaf and Lily is. **

**So yeah, that's really all I need to explain! **

**I hope you enjoy!**

**Signing and Speaking**

_Signing Only_

* * *

Emmett Bledsoe didn't regret many things in life.

He didn't regret having a crush on Daphne because that had led him to Bay. He didn't regret not continuing Speak Therapy in High School because being deaf was apart of him. He didn't regret dating "Mandy" because that whole situation had also led him back to Bay. He didn't regret loving Bay when she was with another guy, because she need to see how much she meant to him. He didn't regret standing up for the "Hearing Kids" during the "Protest of Carleton," because he had known not all "Hearing Kids" were bad.

Yes, Emmett Bledsoe didn't regret most things.

But there was one thing, one thing Emmett wished he could take back with every breath in his body.

And that was cheating on his wife (back then girlfriend), Bay Bledsoe (back then Kennish), with her brother, Toby's girlfriend and Daphne and Bay's sworn enemy, Simone.

Cheating on Bay was the worst decision he had ever made, and he was so, so, so very lucky that Bay had forgiven him, and given him a second chance.

Bay was Emmett's life, when she was in pain, he was in pain. When she was happy, he was happy. It was like his emotions were linked with her's and would mirror her's.

Emmett couldn't imagine a life without Bay by his side and he was so thankful that he had been forgiven. For he knew for sure that he was only capable of loving her, and even if she was with another guy he wouldn't ever be able to move on.

Bay had given him a second chance and Emmett had vowed not to harm her ever again.

They had started dating in the middle of their senior year of High School, continued through College and a two years after they were finished with College Emmett had proposed to Bay. They'd gotten Married, a few months after that and then three years later Bay had become pregnant with their son, Nicholas. He had been born hearing much to both Emmett and Bay's surprise but they'd raised him in fluent Speech and ASL. Four years after Nicholas was born, Bay had become pregnant with their daughter, Lily. She much to Emmett and Bay's surprise (once again), had been born deaf. She became fluent in ASL, though unlike her brother she couldn't speak.

Now, Nicholas was fifteen, Lily, eleven. Bay, forty-two and Emmett himself was forty-three.

Even though Emmett had hurt Bay nearly twenty-seven years ago, and had learned long ago he had nothing to worry about, Bay was _his_. He still would wake up someday's and hurt because of what he'd done all those years ago.

He never wanted to see Bay that hurt _ever_ again.

Nor did Emmett want to see any of his children hurt in that way, either.

Lily of course, was to young to actually have a serious relationship though she'd told Bay about the boy she had a crush on, named Jackson. Bay had smiled and talked to her daughter about some of her crushes as a child and whatnot, while Emmett had instantly become the _"over-protective father"_ and had suddenly had the urge to set this "Jackson" kid straight. Of course Bay had noticed his opinion, even if he didn't voice it, and had teased him about it ever since.

Seeing his daughter have a crush on a boy, had riled Emmett more than it should have.

Needless to say when Nicholas came home a few days after his fifteenth birthday and announced he had a girlfriend, that had riled Emmett extremely. Never did he want to see his kids hurt, and relationships were prone to cause pain, especially when you're a teenager.

Despite all of his uneasy feelings Emmett had met Nicholas's girlfriend, _Sandy_ a few days later and instantly seen just how much she was like Bay was as a teenager, (though she was a lot less stubborn). Nicholas and Sandy's relationship reminded Emmett so much of his early relationship with Bay. Causing him to almost immediately let his guard down. Even in the few months Nicholas and Sandy were dating Emmett could see the connection they had, the love they shared. And since, they rarely fought, and none of their fights were major and both Nicholas and Sandy were great kids, Emmett had grown to believe his son had found his forever love, despite how young they both were.

He believed Nicholas could never do anything as stupid as what Emmett had done to Bay. So, he was taken by complete surprise when Nicholas came into the Living Room one-night when Bay was away for an Art Show and admitted something Emmett had never, ever wanted to hear his kids admit.

_-BEMMETT-_

Emmett Bledsoe was reading the paper, especially interested in an article about a family that had been robbed only a few miles away from where The Bledsoe Family lived.

This particular article was worrying Emmett, and he was considering texting Bay about it, because she always knew exactly how to make him feel better, when his son walked in looking very upset.

The article was instantly forgotten as Emmett motioned for his son to join him on the couch.

_What's wrong? _He asked, knowing that his son would never be the first one to start the conversation.

Nicholas was silent for a moment before he replied. **Dad, have you ever made a mistake? Something that you wished you could take back with all of your heart? **

Of course, cheating on Bay instantly popped into Emmett's mind, but Bay and him had never intended on telling their kids about what was now referred to as "_The Simone Scandal." _

Emmett decided he should first know why his son was asking this question, before he decided whether or not to tell Nicholas what had happened.

_Why? _Emmett asked, slightly changing the subject.

Nicholas sighed deeply, before meeting his dad's eyes.

Emmett stared at his son, he had inherited Emmett's dark red hair, though his was a bit longer than Emmet's. He looked a lot like Emmett had as a teen, (except of course the hair length), and the fact he had strange green eyes that were completely unique and all his own.

Lily on the other hand, had inherited Bay's uncontrollable brown curls, and eyes that were so similar to her mothers that she could practically get whatever she wanted from Emmett by just looking at him, much like Bay could. They both had him wrapped around their fingers, though Bay had him wrapped around her finger more than Lily, since she was his wife.

Nicholas moved a bit on the couch, causing Emmett to be jolted from his day dream and return his attention to his son.

**I...I made a mistake...**Nicholas explained slowly.

Emmett frowned, he couldn't imagine what his son could mean.

_What sort of mistake? _Emmett questioned, he to shifting his position so he could face his son better.

Nicholas bent his head in shame, not looking up as he replied. **A mistake...with a girl...**

Emmett's eyes widened, he was genuinely surprised-in fact more than surprised, he was _flabbergasted_.

The thought that his son would ever hurt Sandy, like Emmett had hurt Bay had never even crossed his mind and he couldn't hide his surprise, despite his effort to contain himself.

_WHAT?! _He signed rapidly.

A few tears streamed down Nicholas's cheek, **I know! I know! I'm stupid! I was in a great relationship and I ruined it! I ruined it!** Nicholas exclaimed, tears now flooding from his eyes.

_Does Sandy know? _Emmett asked, the information that the son _he _raised would ever do something as stupid as hurt someone as wonderful as Sandy, just beginning to sink in.

Nicholas shook his head.

Nicholas didn't speak for at least ten minutes, and in that time Emmett texted Bay.

**(Bold Bay, **_Italics Emmett)_

_-Sorry to interupt but, I was just told by our son that he cheated on Sandy, I'm not sure what to say..._

**-WHAT?! Does she know?**

_-No._

**-How is he? Is he okay? **

_-I'm not exactly sure how he is...he's crying and I know he liked Sandy a lot, maybe even loved her._

**-Gosh, I feel like It's mean to say this, but this brings back memories... :(**

_-Yeah...I'm so thankful you gave me a second chance, if you hadn't..._

**-Emmett, I love you. Stop dwelling in the past.**

_-What can I do about Nic? You're so much better in these situations..._

**-Emmett you know first hand how Nic feels right now.**

_-Ouch..._

**-What? No! I didn't mean to make you feel bad, what I mean to say is...tell him. Tell Nic the truth, about ...Simone. **

_-Really? Are you sure?_

**-I wish we could keep it a secret, just as much as you do but the only way to help Nic, is to explain you went through a situation just like this and he has to tell her and not put it off. Who knows, they could still work out...he's just gotta hold on tight, because if he doesn't...she could slip away.**

_-Okay...I love you..._

**_-_Love you to. And I know it's going to be hard to relive it all again, but you have to...for Nic.  
**

_-I will. Don't worry about us, go back to your Art Show. _

**-That text isn't going to stop me from worrying, but I'll try my best. Tell Nic to call me if he's up for it once you explain everything.**

_-Okay, will do. _

**_-_Love you.**

_-Love you to._

Emmett pressed send on his last message, before setting the phone down and facing his son. He rested his hand on Nicholas's shoulder, offering his son a small smile.

_It's going to be okay. _He promised.

Nicholas frowned at his dad, **How can you say that? I ruined everything! You're probably ashamed I'm your son.**

Emmett fiercely shook his head. _Don't EVER say that. I love you and no matter what you do, that will never change. And believe me things might work out._

**How? How is that even possible?! I ruined everything! Your just trying to make me feel have no idea about _any _of this. And how could you even?! You and mom have a perfect love story. Dating since sixteen, married, kids, ect!** Nicholas complained, blinking away a few more tears threatening to spill over.

Emmett signed, he knew this would be it. He'd have to relive his biggest regret and admit to his son, how no one is perfect, but mistakes can be fixed and only time can heal the pain Bay (and now Sandy) did and will experience.

Emmett paused, before beginning.

_I know first hand how you feel. _He admitted.

Nicholas frowned, **How can you? You and mom...**Nicholas trailed off, his eyes widening. **You didn't?! You cheated on mom! Does she know? Oh god, dad! When was this? Recently?**

Emmett almost laughed, but the situation wasn't funny so he decided better of it.

_Of course mom knows. _Emmett signed.

Nicholas frowned, **Did you just tell her? Are you getting divorced?! **Worry was the expression written all over Nicholas's face.

Emmett shook his head, a small smile on his lips. _Of course not. I love your mother more than anything. She means the world to me, I couldn't live without her, she's my world. _**  
**

Nicholas's brow furrowed, **Then how? How do you know how I feel. **

_I cheated on your mother, I hurt her so, so much. Twenty-seven years ago. _Emmett explained, a few tears pricking in his eyes, but for his sons sake he blinked them away.

**What? You...then...then you got her back...how?**Nicholas questioned.

Emmett took a deep breath, _Before I tell you that, I'm going tell you the full story about everything and hopefully, you'll learn just how much I loved your mother, even back then. And if you feel the same way about Sandy, you'll work out. _Emmett promised, with a smile.

Nicholas stared at his dad, **Alright, explain. I'm listening.**

_Okay, so I met your mother, at the age of sixteen. As you know your mom, and Aunt Daphne were Switched At Birth. I was Daphne's best friend and met Bay through her. I know, you might think this is cheesy, but the moment I locked eyes with your mother I was intrigued, even though she was hearing and I'd never even, dreamed about dating, let alone being friends with a hearing person._

_We bonded, while searching for her biological dad, Grandpa Angelo. I don't know what it was but she was different from any hearing girl, I'd ever met. So...I kissed her and thus began our relationship. We were pretty secret about it since I was Daphne's best friend. I thought that I was stupid to ever even like a hearing girl. So I was scared to say the least when I found myself falling in love with her, and in only after a few months of dating._

_She quickly became world, I'd escape to hangout with her, to get away from my warring parents. I called her "The Island of Bay." I was stupid and wanted to stay with my dad, who was letting me skip school and his girlfriend, Olivia was a drug-dealer. I of course didn't know this, but she would offer me beer...Anyway, my mom, Grandma, Melody. She was fighting to get me back in a Custody battle and I did not want to go back to live with her. I liked the freedom I had at my dad's house. Whereas when I was with her I was constantly being watched and judged, and ruled. _

_Bay told Melody about the drugs because she was concerned for me and cared for me, she knew my dad's house wasn't safe. At least as long as Olivia was there. Meanwhile I told her to stay out of things and my mom asked her to make a statement in court. She told me and I told her not to. She then told me about the drugs and I didn't really believe her, she was concerned for me and I was stupid. _

_I was out of town at a Basketball Tournament for Carlton. Bay and I got in a fight and because of that, and... I punched a wall causing me a ton of pain. I went...I went to the ice bin and there I met Simone, Simone Sinclair..._

Emmett trailed off, hanging his head slightly.

Nicholas's eyes widened, he knew all about Simone being Daphne and Bay's childhood enemy. When Nicholas and Lily were younger Bay would make up fantasy stories in which she and Emmett were the prince and princess and Simone was the villain.

**You didn't?! **He exclaimed.

Emmett met his son's eyes, deciding not to answer that question and simply continue the story.

_Simone told me she had some Vodka in her room and we could "drink away the pain" or something...I was mad at your mother and I felt like a drink would help so I followed her. Of course, one drink led to another and before I knew it I was drunk and she was on top of me and..._

By that point Emmett allowed the tears to fall down his cheek.

**How did...how did mom ever forgive you? You did tell her, right? **

_Yes. I was stupid though and waited a couple weeks...I didn't know what else to do, I loved her and knew this would shatter her. Finally, Daphne learned of the truth and she talked to me about it and I...and I told Bay the truth at Carlton's Prom. She like expected shattered...I'd never seen her so hurt and I never want to ever again. _

_Then she signed up for her school's Summer Study trip to The Galapagos, and was gone practically the entire Summer. Because she couldn't face me, because she loved me and I'd broke her.  
_

_I of course regretted everything, and tried and tried and tried again to get her back. She brushed me off, saying she couldn't trust me and stopped loving me. She started dating Alex, then Noah...and those pained me but not to much, I could see they weren't serious..._

_Then, then she reunited with her old boyfriend, Ty. They were together for many weeks, but only during the Summer. She lost her Virginity because of him-_

**Okay, dad. TMI!** Nicholas exclaimed.

Emmett smiled.

_Anyway, they dated and I tried to move on like she had, but I just couldn't. I loved her way to much. Ty left back to Afghanistan at the end of the Summer and pretended to cheat on her so...she was broken again. Yet again shattered and I hurt all over again, because I knew I'd started all of this. _

_Despite both of us being single, I had managed to finally move on. I met a girl online, named Mandy and Bay met Tank, an college student. I tried to make my relationship with Mandy, be what I had with Bay and...well it turned out Mandy was actually a guy from my school who pretended to be a girl...I was embarrassed and the boy...Mathew beat me up, after luring me into a trap..._

_Bay found me and admitted she never had stopped loving me and we...we had sex. _

Emmett couldn't help but smile at the memory, whereas Nicholas's eyes widened, **What? What about Tank? **

_After that...after that we grew back together, she broke up with Tank and we were a couple again. There of course were obstacles we had to get through, but we had each other once again, and we _got_ through them together. We _get_ through them together._

Emmett finished his story, staring at his son for a reaction.

**So...you cheated on mom and then two years later mom cheated on her boyfriend, for you?** Nicholas concluded.

Emmett shrugged, _Pretty much. And I know that isn't the best message to give you, but what I'm trying to say is:_

_I made a mistake. A mistake I'll regret forever. I hurt the woman I loved, and I was _beyond lucky_ to be given a second chance. I told her the truth, and then stepped back, I didn't press her but I didn't desert her. I let her know, I still loved her, every chance I got and that I wasn't going to ever not love her. Then I waited for time to take its course, and she came back to me. She came back on her own accord. _Emmett explained.

Nicholas signed, looking at his dad thoughtfully. **So...I have to tell Sandy the truth...and if were really meant to be, I have to let her go and she'll come back to me. **Nicholas stated.

Emmett nodded, _Yes. Give her space, but don't let her slip away._

Nicholas smiled up at his dad, wiping away a few tears. **Thanks, dad. Really...I mean it, I can't believe you and mom survived all of that but since you did, I'm going to take your advice. I'll tell her tomorrow...and then I'll give her space. And maybe, just maybe we'll work out. **

_That's all you can really do. But you have to remember, that she might actually move on, and if she does...well, you can't hold onto her forever. And not all couples turn out to be as lucky as your mom and I were. _Emmett reminded, before pulling his son into a tight hug.

Nicholas broke away from the hug a few minutes later, informing his dad that it was late and he was heading to bed.

Emmett watched his son go, he felt unusually good. Like, telling his son everything had lifted a load off his shoulder.

Smiling, Emmett picked up his phone and texted Bay.

_-I did it. I told him everything,_

**-I wish I was home, I want to comfort _both_ of you. **

_-Don't feel guilty your not here, like you said the story needed to come from me. He needed to know that I-we went through the same situation and that...in some cases. To wrongs can indeed make a right._

-**I love you, I love you so much.**

_-I love you to, honey. I can't wait until you come home. Good luck with the Art Show! _

**-I'll see you tomorrow :) Love you!**

_-Goodnight. _

**-Goodnight.**

Emmett set down his phone and looked up at a sign of movement. He expected it to be Nicholas returning for more advice or something, and was surprised when he looked up to see his daughter Lily, walking over to him.

Emmett hoisted her onto his lap, despite the fact she was eleven.

He stayed silent, waiting for Lily to start the conversation. Because Lily was the opposite of Nicholas, you always had to let her start the conversations. She like her mother, talked _a lot _and so when she was quite you could tell she didn't want to talk.

_I had a bad dream, daddy. _Lily explained,

Emmett smiled, kissing her forehead. And staring into her brown eyes that were so much like her mothers.

_It's okay, the dreams over. Try and get some sleep...if you want you can try and sleep right here. _Emmett soothed.

Lily smiled at her dad before she settled her head against Emmett's chest, closing her eyes. Emmett found himself also, closing his eyes.

Looking at Lily's eyes moments before had caused Emmett to imagine how harsh and stormy Bay's eyes had been when he had told her the truth, how much those eyes had hurt him. He was so thankful that he'd received a second chance with Bay, and he believed that Nicholas deserved one with Sandy.

He remembered the joy he'd felt when Nicholas and Lily were born. How his love for Bay Bledsoe had swelled as he watched her be a mother to his son and then his daughter.

They'd created a family together, and concurred all obstacles that had been thrown at them.

Emmett knew their live's weren't even close to being perfect, Nicholas had proved that today when he admitted to his mistake.

No, there lives weren't perfect. But they had each other and as long as they did Emmett knew that no matter what obstacle was thrown at them they'd be able to get over it.

Together.

And with that in mind he drifted asleep, with his daughter beside him.

And that is how Bay Madeline Bledsoe found them when she arrived home the next morning.

* * *

**Alright done! That was long! Over 4,000 words! Wow, I didn't plan for it to be so long! It was going to be half the size...**

**I hope you guys enjoyed it, it was SUPER fun to write! I have another SAB Bemmett fanfiction (this one's an actual story with chapters), its called: Rollar Coaster Ride. And I'd appreciate it, if you checked it out!**

**This is a one-shot, but I've been thinking about possibly continuing it to make it a series of one-shots about Bay and Emmett's lives as parents. It would jump around to different timelines, for example I could write a chapter about Bay and Emmett taking care of Nicholas or Lily as a baby and then the next chapter could be more present about Nicholas and Sandy's situation. **

**If you are interested in me continuing this then please leave a review! **

**~WiseGirl1993**


	2. Been Through The Same Thing

**Okay, guys! It's been decided I will be continuing this! Yay! Thank you all so much for the feedback! I loved your guy's reviews!**

**I don't have much else to say besides that. I'm going to remind everyone again that these chapters will all be one-shots though I may have a few chapters all strung together, like this whole Sandy situation. Then I'll write some weird chapter in the past, or maybe future. So just so you know the time period will jump around. But you will learn what happens with Sandy and Nicholas so don't worry!**

**Besides that, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Switched At Birth**

"Regular Talking"

_Signing Only_

**Signing and Talking**

**Also, P.S A lot of you wanted to see more Bemmett, in this story and don't worry I will have Bemmett moments. Most of these one-shots/three-shots (or whatever length), will be Bemmett. But some will focus more on their kids...**

**Enjoy! And please review, it really encourages me to continue, and if theres any certain moments you'd like to see, like Emmett's proposal or their wedding or whatever, then please do tell me in a review! **

* * *

The last person Bay Bledsoe was expecting to find knocking on the front door of her home in the middle of the afternoon on a Saturday in mid March was Sandy Fields.

From what Nicholas had told Bay and Emmett he had broke the truth to Sandy, she had freaked as expected and they were officially broken-up.

He'd told her over a week ago and ever since Nicholas had shut himself in his room, rarely coming down except for meals. He cried a lot and though Emmett and Lily couldn't hear his quiet crying during the nighttime, it kept Bay up, for hours even. Her heart would tear every time she would hear or see him cry, she didn't want him to be so miserable and wished he'd at least talk to her and Emmett about the whole thing. After all they'd went through practically the same thing. Nicholas though, hadn't opened up to them since he told Emmett the truth, and Bay and Emmett knew better than to press the case.

On this particular Saturday no one was home. Emmett was at a Day Conference type of thing for a photography shoot he was doing during the week. And Melody had picked up Nicholas and Lily to go to a Closed Caption Movie.

Bay was glad that the kids were out of the house, especially Nicholas since he'd spent the entire week mopping in his bedroom. But she was beginning to feel lonely as she sat at home with nothing in particular she could do.

She was surprised, yet sort of happy when Sandy wound up at the front door. The poor girls eyes were bloodshot and she looked like she hadn't had a goodnight's sleep in a solid week, (which was probably pretty accurate).

Sandy didn't say anything at first, instead she pulled a piece of paper from her purse and handed it to Bay.

Bay frowned at the piece of paper, glancing once more at Sandy before focusing her attention on the piece of paper Sandy had given her.

_Dear, Sandy._

_I know you probably want nothing to do with me...__And I know there's probably nothing I can say to make you forgive me. __Heck, I don't forgive myself, and I probably never will._

_I made a mistake, a stupid, stupid mistake. __I hurt you and...__And I'm sorry. __But what a load of crap those words do. __People tell others there sorry everyday, and it hardly ever makes a difference. __The person is hardly ever actually sorry._

_But Sandy. __Sandy, I am sorry. I'm _so_ sorry about everything and I know its been barely three days but..._

_I miss you. __I miss you, so, SO much and I-__I don't expect you to forgive me but...__  
_

_Well...I don't know if this is my place to tell you this, but. My parents, they went through something just like this. In fact practically exactly like this. My dad, my dad, he hurt my mom 27 years ago, similar to how I hurt you. He made the same mistake. He hooked-up with someone and shattered my mom. It took her two years, four boyfriends and plenty of ice cream and Netflix for her to forgive him. But she did. _

_And I don't care how many boyfriends (though I hope it's few), you have to go through to forgive me. I don't care how many years it takes you. One, three, eight, twenty...I don't care how long it takes, because, because I'm going to wait. I'm going to wait for you. I'm not going to let you slip away from me. I'm going to do exactly what my dad did to get my mom back. _

_Because, I love you. Sandy, I'm going to wait because I love you. I know we've never really opened up and told each other this, but after, after loosing you...I've realized that I truly do love you, Sandy. _

_I don't expect you to forgive me easily. But I wrote this, to just remind you that I'm not going anywhere. And that I love you. I'm staying right here. And I'm going to let you come back to me...on your own._

_So, when your ready, Sandy._

_When your ready, I'll be waiting._

_-Nicholas_

Bay had tears pricking at her eyes and threatening to spill over by the time she finished Nicholas's letter. But she didn't want to cry in front of Sandy, at least not yet. If Sandy was here for what Bay thought she was here for, then Bay was bound to cry sometime during their conversation.

Bay, took a step backwards and into her house, gesturing for Sandy to follow.

**Come in. And don't worry, no one's home. Emmett's at a conference and Nic and Lily are with their grandma, Melody.** Bay explained, as Sandy warily followed her farther inside the Bledsoe's home.

Bay started first towards the dinning room table, setting Nicholas's letter onto it, before facing Sandy.

Bay had always felt connected to Sandy. She was such a wonderful girl, and also happened to be Latina, so that was something they had in common. Sandy was also deaf and Bay couldn't help but be happy her son had decided to have a deaf girlfriend, despite the fact he could hear. He went to a High School that had both deaf and hearing kids at it, much like Carlton did when Bay and Emmett attended there.

Sandy, who was a very pretty girl in normal circumstances looked _awful, _to say the least. Her long flowing black hair was tangled, her brown eyes were bloodshot and she looked like she was about to fall asleep right then and there.

**I'm going to get myself a cup of tea, do you want anything? **Bay asked after a moment of silence.

Sandy smiled at Bay, _A glass of Orange Juice would be great. Thanks. _The girl responded, before taking a seat at the Dining Room table, and staring blankly at the letter Nic had written her.

Bay gave Sandy a sympathetic glance, that went unnoticed before retreating into the kitchen on a mission to get a much needed cup of tea, and a glass of Orange Juice.

Bay returned just about five minutes later, a cup of tea in her right hand. The glass of Orange Juice in her left hand. She set the glass in her left hand in front of Sandy, before sitting down across from the fifteen-year-old girl. Waiting for Sandy to start the conversation.

Sandy didn't speak for a few moments, instead she twirled the straw Bay had put in her glass of Orange Juice, around. She took a small sip, her eyes flicking all around the room, but never settling on one single spot for more than two seconds.

Finally her eyes reached Bay, and she raised her hands to begin the conversation.

_Is what Nic said in the letter, true? Did Emmett really cheat on you? _Sandy asked.

Bay sighed, **I wish I could say no.**She responded, with a small smile though it was slightly forced, and not at all genuine.

_How did you ever forgive him? _Sandy wondered, her eyes falling back to the letter in front of her.

**I didn't. At least not right away. In fact I left for a Summer Program in the Galapagos Islands. There I met a guy named Alex, and I just felt so free I could forget about Emmett and just live like It had never happened. **

**Of course, summer doesn't last forever and I had to return home. I had to face Emmett. Who I was still, very much in love with because I couldn't just stop loving him. As much as I wanted to, and tried to.** Bay began slowly.

Sandy pointed to the letter on the table, _Did he ever do something like that? _

Bay smiled, nodding. The timeline was a happy memory, no one had touched it even after twenty-seven years and both Bay and Emmett were very happy no one had painted over it. They'd still occasionally stop by it, if they happened to be in the neighborhood, which wasn't to often. Of course neither Nicholas nor Lily knew about the timeline._  
_

Bay looked back up at Sandy, nodding once more.

**Yeah. He did. He wrote me up a map. **She signed and spoke.

Sandy's eyebrows furrowed, _A map?_

**A map. Directions to a timeline he'd created on the side of a building.**Bay explained.

Sandy's eyes widened, _He didn't?! _

Bay laughed, nodding. **He did. You know Emmett, he's a hopeless romantic. So he decided to paint me a timeline about our First Kiss and First "I Love You," ect. And then at the end, he wrote in: Emmett makes a mistake. Then: Bay forgives Emmett and then: B + E Forever. In fact, I think I have a**** picture!** Bay exclaimed, getting up from her seat and walking over to the bookshelf on the other side of the Dining Room. She pulled a box tucked away on the bottom and brought it over to the table.

She opened the lid, and smiled at the first picture. A picture of her and Emmett riding his motorcycle. The next picture was the picture she'd been looking for. The picture of the Timeline Emmett had painted. Bay picked it up, and handed it to Sandy.

Sandy studied it for a moment, she was smiling, yet crying and it took her a full two minutes to respond.

_So...did you forgive him after that? _She wondered.

Bay shook her head, **Oh, no. Not at all, in fact after that I yelled at him. I told him, he'd ruined our relationship and that I couldn't be with him. He, of course just told me he was going to wait for me...and when Emmett says something he means it. **

_Did he not date anyone for the two years you were apart? _Sandy questioned.

**Well, I as Nic pointed out in the letter had four boyfriends. Alex, Noah, Ty and Tank. I tried to move on with each one of them. I tried to love them, but I couldn't because despite us being together two years ago, I was still hung-up on Emmett. And I still refused to admit it. Only once Emmett got a girlfriend, did I actually realize my feelings. And how jealous I was of this**** girl.** Bay explained.

_What did you do? _Sandy asked.

**I kissed him.** Bay signed with a shrug.

_What? _Sandy exclaimed.

**Haha, yeah. And then he pushed me away and said he was with Mandy, so I tried hard to be with Tank. But I'd never really liked him...we were more like friends, at least I saw him as just a friend. So, I tried to move on but I just continued to be jealous of this Mandy girl. **

_Did you ever meet her? _

**No. Emmett had met her online and...well I being the jealous eighteen year old I was, looked her up via her picture on Google and...well It turned out Mandy wasn't real. Emmett was being**** catfished.** Bay explained, shuddering slightly at the thought of what Mathew "Mandy" had done to Emmett.

_What? So, someone was pretending to be Mandy. Who?! _Sandy exclaimed.

**Mathew. A boy who went to our school. He used his cousin's picture, and pretend to be Mandy. Anyway, he lured Emmett into a trap. A fake picnic with Mandy. Before beating the crap out of**** Emmett.** A few tears fell from Bay's eyes, but she wiped them away before continuing.

**So, I knew about this and went to Emmett. By the time I arrived Mathew was long gone and Emmett was alone at the park. I, we talked and finally then. Seeing him so hurt, I realized how much my heart pained to see him like that, and I finally admitted after two years of waiting. That I'd forgiven him, and that I'd never stopped loving him.** Bay concluded.

_And? _Sandy pressed.

**And I ended up cheating on my boyfriend, Tank with Emmett that night. **Bay admitted.

Sandy's eyes widened but she didn't press that subject. Instead she smiled at Bay.

_Thanks. Thanks for telling me the story...I, it's good to know someone went through this. And that their happy ending actually worked out. I guess, like you did I just need to give myself, and really both of us time. At this point I'm not near forgiving him. And I don't know if I ever will. But if were meant to be, I guess I'll realize it later on. _Sandy decided, only half talking to Bay, half talking to herself.

**You're welcome, Sandy. And I know it might be awkward coming to me, considering I'm Nicholas's mother. But feel free to come and talk whenever. I went through the same thing and I know how much it hurts. Even though I don't want to admit it, I'm pretty upset with Nic right now. But as a parent I've got to be there for him. He's a good kid, Sandy. He really**** is.** Bay signed and spoke.

Sandy signed, _I know. _She replied, _Believe me, I know._

* * *

**Okay, that's it for this one-shot! I know its half as long as the last chapter but I didn't really have anything else to write. I hope you liked it and I'm pretty sure the next one-shot won't be linked to Sandy/Nicholas situation. Though I promise you will find the result of that!**

**Thanks again for the reviews, keep them coming!**

**~Wisegirl1993**


	3. Proposal

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews! And most of you asked for more Bemmett, so...**

**I'm writing a chapter about Emmett's proposal! Yay! So this takes place, many years before the whole Sandy/Nic situation. Emmett and Bay are about twenty-four. So were about twenty years in the past...wow.**

**Also, can I just say Season 3 Episode 15 of SAB was so nerve wracking since the promo we'd gotten! And Angelo! Oh, I thought for sure it was Emmett who was hurt...and I have to admit when I saw it was Angelo I was a bit relieved. I'd rather it was him then Emmett, not that I don't care about Angelo, I do! But Emmett's...Emmett.**

**Okay, enough ranting! I hope you guys enjoy!**

"Regular Talking"

_Signing Only_

**Signing and Talking.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Switched At Birth.**

**Also, P.S I'm currently obsessed with the song Classic by MKTO, all over again...**

**P.P.S I watch The Fosters and Switched At Birth on ABC Family, and if any of you are obsessed with either one of them! Feel free to shoot me and PM, because I'd LOVE to talk to someone who loves either one of them! Because, honestly most of my friends don't still watch SAB since its been on since 2011...but they still watch PPL and that's ancient...haha, anyway I'm ranting again! But feel free to PM me, I'd love to talk! **

* * *

Emmett Bledsoe had never been more terrified in his entire life.

Being confronted by the police after he put Bay's art on the billboard, or watching his parents fight...the fear he felt then was _nothing_ compared to what he was feeling at this moment.

He was planning on asking his girlfriend of roughly seven straight years, to marry him.

No, he wasn't worried about her answer. He knew that Bay would say yes. After all they'd discussed marriage a couple of times. They were out of college. Had an apartment together, and were working on buying a house. They had well-paying jobs, and were financially all set. They were emotionally ready. They were adults. Nothing was holding them back.

There shouldn't be _anything _to worry about, but Emmett found himself feeling like he wanted to throw-up. He couldn't concentrate on the job at hand, which was looking through a bunch of pictures he'd taken for a wedding, ironic, and pick out the one's that were the best to give to the newly weds. He couldn't concentrate and found himself daydreaming about how he was going to propose.

Of course, he knew how he was going to already. But he wanted it to be _perfect, _and _memorable. _Something, years later he could tell his kids and maybe even grandchildren about how he proposed to Bay and they'd think it was cute and romantic, even the many years later.

No one, except his mom and dad knew he was proposing tonight. Of course, he'd asked John for the right to, (he felt like John would appreciate that). John of course said yes, clapping Emmett on the back and reassuring him that Bay would say yes. He'd also promised not to tell anyone else. Though Emmett didn't tell John _when _he was going to propose. John only knew it was going to happen in the near future.

Emmett signed, pulling out his iphone and texting his mom.

_(Emmett italics, _**Melody bold)**

_-Hey mom, I'm freaking dying of nervousness..._

Emmett's hand hovered over the send buttons for a few moments, wondering if he should send it, or if it was unnecessary to worry his mom, since nothing was really wrong. Deciding he should, since Melody could probably give him some good advice Emmett pressed send.

Taking a deep breath as he waited for a reply, which came a few minutes later.

**-Why? She's going to say yes. **

Emmett signed, reading his mom's reply he quickly responded.

_-It's not that...I want, I want it to be perfect. I don't want to mess up or look nervous or..._

Emmett didn't know what else to say, so he just sent it cut off mid sentence.

Yet again, Melody replied pretty quick.

**-It's going to go fine. Emmett, both you and I and Bay know you're a _hopeless romantic, _your probably fretting about nothing. It's going to be perfect. It'll be the best moment of _both _of your guy's lives.**

Emmett chuckled at his mom's reply, shooting back a quick: _Thank you._ To which Melody replied: **You're welcome**. Before Emmett set his phone down and tried his best to concentrate on the task at hand. Sorting through the pictures.

With a sigh, he began to look through the pictures. All of which only made him more nervous, since they were all of a happily married couple.

After about only five minutes of sorting through the pictures, Emmett couldn't take it. He grabbed his phone from his desk, and scrolled down the message's he'd sent to Bay that day.

_(Italic Emmett, _**Bold Bay)**

_-Hey, are you free tonight?_

**-Yeah. Why? Do you have something in mind?**

_-I was thinking maybe a picnic?_

**-A _picnic? _We haven't gone on a picnic since High School!**

_-So is that a yes?_

**-Yeah, of course. **

_-Good, be ready at six-thirty. _

**-I shall be. **

_-See you then! Love you!_

**-Love you to.**

Emmett signed, setting his phone down again. He replayed his mothers message in his head. He knew that she was right. Bay would of course say yes, and it's not like they were eighteen or something. They were adults, there was nothing wrong with them getting married.

Emmett bit his lip. And he thought that everyone was exaggerating when they said proposing was the hardest thing to do, no matter how long you'd been with the person.

Emmett knew without-a-doubt he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Bay as his wife. And he knew that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him, why did it have to be so hard to ask her this simple question?

Will.

You.

Marry.

Me?

It was four simple words. With two simple answers, though Bay's of course would be yes.

Emmett glanced at the clock that was on his desk.

It read _4:30._

Two hours until Emmett was set to pick up Bay.

Emmett rubbed his temples before turning back to the wedding photos. Determined to finish picking out the best ten in a short amount of time, because he still needed to _freshen up, _though he didn't want Bay to expect anything, so he wasn't wearing a tuxedo. He was wearing his classic leather jacket and pretty regular clothes, but he still wanted to look _nice._

Only two hours, two more hours. Emmett thought to himself as he stared down at the smiling picture of Burt and Annie, the two newly weds kissing. Hoping that very soon, some other photographer would be staring down at a picture of him and Bay as newly weds, kissing.

Two more hours. Just two more hours.

_**-BEMMETT-**_

Emmett knocked lightly on Bay's door. He'd arrived back at their small apartment ten minutes ago, and Bay hadn't made an appearance yet. Though Emmett had scheduled the date for a pretty early time, he wanted the sun to be setting when he asked Bay to marry him.

Well maybe the sun wouldn't be perfectly setting, but he didn't want it to be pitch black outside. That wasn't magical in anyway.

He knocked on the door again, and much to his surprise and delight Bay threw the door open, with a slightly annoyed expression on her face.

**Okay, okay! I'm ready!**She exclaimed.

Emmett couldn't help but grin, _You look amazing. _He signed, gesturing to her outfit. Which was pretty casual, it was a sun dress since it was indeed summer. And though it was pretty simple, it look absolutely _stunning _on Bay. Plus she of course, being Bay had added a leather jacket to her outfit.

Typical Bay.

Bay smiled, her annoyed attitude forgotten as she stood up on her tiptoes to give Emmett a peck on the lips.

**So, were going on a picnic.**She spoke and signed, though it wasn't really in the form of a question. More like a statement.

Emmett nodded, _Remember when we were in High School and you had to paint a memory. And I showed you the "time warp" to Las Vegas? _He asked.

Bay nodded smiling, **How could I forget? That was _amazing_. **

Emmett nodded in agreement, and Bay continued. **So...were going to a picnic in Las Vegas technically? **

Emmett laughed, shrugging. _In some ways...yes. _He responded.

Bay's eyes lit with excitement, as they always did when she was super excited about something. Emmett loved it when her eyes shone like that. And he found himself grinning with a dorky expression on his face, as she dragged him from the apartment.

_**-BEMMETT-**_

Emmett was headed towards the direction of where Missouri's "Las Vefas", "or the "Time Warp" was located when he changed his route completely.

He was planning on asking Bay to marry him, _before_ the meal. Which wasn't to much of a picnic, since in reality he was taking Bay into one of the buildings in Missouri's "Las Vegas," that was actually functional. It was a small area, that didn't have anything in it but Emmett had set it up with a picnic blanket and basket and plenty of lights and rose petals and all that other romantic stuff.

Bay tapped him on the back, and as they slid to a stop at a stoplight Emmett faced her.

**Uh...Las Vegas is over there.**She explained, pointing north.

Emmett just shrugged, _I have something to show you before our meal. _He responded, just as the light turned green and without another word Emmett steered the bike away from Las Vegas. With a confused Bay riding behind him.

Emmett was heading towards where he'd written the Timeline for Bay, nearly eight years ago. It hadn't been touched since then, much to Emmett's delight and he had added to the Timeline.

As Bay realized where they were headed, her arms tightened around Emmett.

Emmett wasn't sure if that was a good or bad sign, but guessed it had been a happy gesture because when he pulled the bike up in front of where the Timeline was.

Bay jumped off, and headed straight towards it. Of course, not before grabbing Emmett's hand and pulling him along.

The first entry was: _First Meet. _Bay stared at that for a few moments, smiling back at Emmett before moving on to the next entry.

The next entry was: _First Kiss. _Bay grinned at that, as Emmett wrapped his arms around her. They stood like that for a few minutes, before Bay made her way towards the next entry.

Which was: _First Birthday Surprise. _Emmett remembers that with a smile, how Bay had thought he'd gotten her a lame scarf. When really it was a blindfold and he'd put her artwork on a billboard for everyone to see. Of course, that surprise had backfired when he was caught by the police. But Emmett knew it was worth it, just to see the look on her face.

The next entry was: _First I Love You. _And that Emmett remembered with a smile. Everything in his life had been out of control and he'd found a sense of security in Bay.

The next entry, was painful: _Emmett Makes A Mistake. _With a picture of a broken heart, Bay's grip on Emmett's hand tightened while she stared at that. But she moved on to the next entry:

_Bay Forgives Emmett. _That of course, had happened. But staring at that sent Emmett back in time all those years ago. With a glance at Bay Emmett realized it did the same for her, and was regretting bringing her here to propose.

But it was to late now. The weight of the box in his leather jacket pocket, suddenly seemed as if he were holding a brick.

The next entry was: _Bay and Emmett Forever. _Bay smiled at that, and she turned to look back at Emmett when more writing caught her eye. She frowned.

**Did you add something?**She questioned.

Emmett shrugged, giving her his classic "James Dean Smirk."

Bay gave him a confused look before turning around and reading the final entry.

It looked almost identical to the entry before it with the heart, and the BK + EB. But this time instead of BK, it said BB. Under the heart was written: _Be My Bay Bledsoe? __  
_

Bay stared at it for several moments, before the realization dawned on her face and she spun around.

Emmett was smirking at her, bent down on one knee with a box in his hand. In the box was a ring, a ring that was meant for Bay Bledsoe.

Bay cupped her hand over her mouth, as Emmett rose to his feet.

"Will. You. Marry. Me?" Emmett asked, speaking the words to Bay aloud. Without signing or anything. He spoke to Bay her language, her speech.

Bay smiled at him, tears of joy flooding from her eyes.

_Yes. _She signed back, speaking his language, his sign.

Before extending her hand, to which Emmett placed the ring. Before bending down and pressing his lips to hers.

The kiss was short and gentle. But it was filled with so much emotion, so much love that it filled both Bay and Emmett with a burst of happiness.

When they broke apart, Emmett offered Bay his hand, which she took.

_Now come, Bay Bledsoe. Come, and lets enjoy a picnic in Missouri's very own Las Vegas._

Bay grinned. **I'd love that.**

As the couple climbed back on the bike, and Bay's arms wrapped around Emmett. Emmett shook his head.

How did he ever get so worked up about the proposal? He knew from the moment she turned around and saw him with the ring that everything would be fine. He loved her, she loved him. There love was raw and real. Nothing could come between them.

And now, now...

Now, they had their families to tell.

* * *

**Done! I hope you guys enjoyed it! Tell me what you thought with a review! Do you want me to write about them telling their families? Or do you want some more information on the Sandy/Nic situation. Or maybe, something completely different? Like a one-shot about Emmett and Bay taking care of Lily and Nic as toddlers? Tell me in a review! I'd love to know!**

**And remember, if you ever want to talk about SAB or The Fosters, shoot me a PM! I have plenty to say and predict and all that stuff! :)**

**~Until the next time!**


	4. Not Hearing or Deaf

**Hullo, guys! I'm back and today's one-shot is going to be something that was suggested by aphass, they suggested having a one-shot about Bay and Emmett talking about whether their child's going to be Hearing or Deaf. I thought that was a great idea and so...I wrote this one-shot! Yay!**

**A lot of you also want to see the wedding, Bay and Emmett telling everyone their engaged, Bay and Emmett telling Nicholas he's going to have a sister and when Bay tells Emmett she's pregnant. Those shall come, later.**

**So, yeah! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Switched At Birth.**

"Regular Talking"

_Signing Only_

**Signing and Talking**

* * *

Bay Bledsoe was sitting on the couch, nestled against her husband with a large book in her lap. About six others were laid out on the couch beside her. Bay's face was buried in the book she was reading while her husband, Emmett Bledsoe watched his wife with a slightly annoyed expression on his face.

_I don't see why your reading this. _Emmett signed in exasperation,

Bay didn't seem to notice that her husband had said something. For she was still reading, furiously scanning the pages of the book, her expression a worried one.

Emmett sighed, waving his hands in front of Bay's face to get her attention.

Startled at the sudden movement Bay looked up quickly, meeting Emmett's gaze with a questionable expression on her face. She raised an eyebrow as if to say, _what?_

Emmett plucked the book she'd been reading from her hands, marking the page before setting it on the floor. Bay wore an angry expression as she glared at her husband.

_I don't see why your reading this. _Emmett repeated, Bay's hands rose getting ready to sign but Emmett continued. _All its doing is worrying you, about the potential problems our son could have. When in reality he's going to be perfectly healthy. _Emmett explained.

Bay sighed, she knew that in some ways Emmett was right. By reading this book she was just worrying herself that her son would be the one in a hundred babies that would be diagnosed with some strange disease. But at the same time, Emmett was wrong because Bay wanted to prepare herself for _anything _that could go wrong. Just _in case_ her son was the one in a hundred babies. She wanted to be ready for anything.

**I just want to be ready, just in case-**She began, but Emmett cut her off.

_You don't have to be ready because our son is going to be born perfectly healthy! _Emmett responded, his hands moving so fast and with so much force.

Bay sighed, deciding she should just give in rather than get in an argument with Emmett. That would just cause her more stress, which neither she or the baby needed. "Fine." Bay responded, not signing because it was just one simple word.

Emmett's expression softened and he wrapped his arms around his wife, bringing her close to him. _I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap. I just don't want you to get worked-up over something that won't happen. _He signed, his signs much slower and gentle.

Bay smiled. **I know.** She replied, kissing Emmett softly on the lips.

She was about to deepen the kiss when she felt a sharp jab in her stomach which caused her to gasp.

_What's wrong?! _Emmett exclaimed, worry washing over his face.

Bay took a deep breath, before responding. **Nothing's wrong. Our son just has a really_, really _strong kick.**She explained, smiling at the thought of their unborn son already being so strong.

Emmett smiled, setting his hand on Bay's stomach. He smiled when he felt his son's tiny feet hit his hand.

_He's strong already. He's going to be fine. _Emmett stated.

Bay shook her head in amusement, **He is. But at least you don't have to feel his tiny wrath every ten seconds. He keeps me up during the night.**She retorted, though she wasn't really mad.

Man, she already couldn't stay mad at her son and he wasn't even born. He was going to be one spoiled kid, if she had anything to do with it.

Emmett smiled. _He's keeping you up already. Just imagine when he's born. He'll keep both of us up crying._

Bay smirked, **It'll be your job to go to him during the night.**She decided.

Emmett raised his eyebrows, _I think we should switch off, that'll be a lot more fair. _

**Since when does Bay Bledsoe give a dam about fairness?**She exclaimed, though she was smiling.

Emmett just shook his head. _You're a pain. _He signed,

Bay smirked at him. **And you love me anyway.**

Emmett laughed, _Of course. You wouldn't be Bay if you weren't a pain in the butt sometimes._

Bay gave her husband a light hit on the shoulder. Pretending to look offended, before her eyes traveled down towards the book she'd been reading minutes earlier. **Can I please-**She began, but Emmett once again cut her off.

_No. _He responded.

Bay sighed dramatically. **Come on, Emmett! I just want to be prepared you never know what could happen.**Bay defended, crossing her arms.

Emmett shook his head. _No. I do know! Our son is going to be perfectly healthy. _He responded, crossing his arms to mirror Bay's.

Bay sighed, raising her hands in the arm dramatically. **Fine.**She huffed, picking up the stack of books she had beside her and handing them to Emmett. **I suppose your right, I'm just worrying myself.** She admitted.   


Emmett nodded in approval, as he rolled his eyes at the different books in Bay's pile. Picking through them, and shaking his head in his turn when he suddenly stopped. Staring down at the book that was the last one in the pile.

Bay bit her lip as she watched him, the title of the book was: _What Is The Chance I'll Have A Deaf Baby?__  
_

She'd checked it out, out of curiosity. She honestly didn't care if her son was deaf or hearing. She was fluent in ASL now, and so even if the baby was born hearing Emmett and her would raise their son to be fluent in ASL. Though, if the baby was born hearing she would also raise him to be fluent in speech. So, it didn't really matter if the baby was deaf or hearing, but Bay knew Emmett felt a bit uncomfortable at the thought of raising a hearing child.

A son was really supposed to be a "daddy's boy," and they were supposed to go to Baseball games and all that stuff together. And then a daughter was supposed to be a "mommy's girl," and they would talk about crushes and boy's and hangout together and all that. And Bay knew, how much Emmett had been hoping for a son. But if their son was born hearing, he wouldn't be able to fully be Emmett's. Yes, he would be able to sign and everything. But he'd also be able to hear the outside world. Something his dad couldn't do. There would always be a slight barrier between them.

Like, there was a slight barrier separating Bay and Emmett. Though they'd broken down ninety-nine point nine percent of the barriers that were built between deaf and hearing people. Though they were the fifteen percent. There was still the small barrier that would always be there, the fact that Bay could hear and Emmett couldn't.

Bay and Emmett rarely fought, but when they did it would normally be about the deaf culture vs the hearing culture, something about how they could never work together. Of course, the love the couple felt would bring them back together and the whole deaf/hearing thing would be over. The barrier that was there couldn't separate them.

But Bay knew, Emmett might feel strange raising a kid that could hear things he couldn't. She also knew that Emmett might take offense to the fact she was reading a book about the chances she could have a deaf child, and the last thing Bay wanted to do right now was fight.

**Emmett. I know how you feel about the deaf culture and I was**** just-** Bay began to try and explain, but Emmett cut her off.

_No. It's okay. I completely understand, Bay. It's just that...well everyone in my families been deaf and I...I can't wrap my head around the idea of raising a hearing child. _Emmett explained, staring Bay straight in the eyes. _But I also know how strange it would be for you to raise a deaf child and I just want you to know that-_

It was Bay's turn to interrupt. **Stop. Emmett, I'm fine with raising a deaf baby. You know how much I appreciate and respect the deaf culture, and I think I'd honestly be a blessing if our child was deaf.** Bay replied.

Emmett smiled at her, _I know how much you respect the deaf culture. And I want you to know, that though it might be a bit strange raising a hearing kid. Because I'd never be able to speak to him but-_

Bay shook her head. **Emmett, you'd be able to speak to him everyday. You don't have to speak with your mouth. You speak to me everyday with your hands. And you'll speak everyday to our son with your hands. And he'll respond. We aren't a divided family, we are one family. One crazy, mixed up family. We aren't hearing, and we aren't deaf. We aren't split up by that. We are one family, one hearing _and_ deaf family. We don't label ourselves like that. If our son is hearing, he'll also be deaf. We won't be divided.** Bay promised.

Emmett smiled, kissing Bay before responding. _I love you so much. And I want you to know that either way, I'll love our son so, so much. And I am so happy to be starting a family with you. I know sometimes It seems that I don't like hearing people, and yeah I used to despise them. But you...you taught me about the hearing culture. Just as I taught you about the deaf culture. And your right, now...now your deaf and I'm hearing. Were not split were educated about each culture. And our son will be to. No matter if he pasts that hearing test or not. He's ours. He's part of us. He truly is deaf and hearing. _

Now, Bay was crying as she kissed Emmett.

She didn't know what exactly to say, so she stated the obvious.

**I love you.**

_I love you. _

* * *

**I know, it was a bit short! But I didn't know how else to continue it, plus it's just a one-shot! Tell me (in a review), which you guys want to see in the next chapter:**

**1: Bay and Emmett's wedding.**

**2: Bay and Emmett telling everyone their engaged.**

**3: Bay telling Nic he's going to have a sister.**

**4: Or Bay telling Emmett she's pregnant.**

**Vote on one of those! But also give me suggestions for other one-shots that'll be written later!**

**Besides that, hope you all have a good day, night, morning or whatever!**

**~Bye!**


	5. Positive

**Alright, guys! Thanks for the reviews! And thank you guys for telling me which "scene" you wanted to see!**

**Also, I got a beta for this story! And that is: **aphass. **So go and check out their stories! **

**Besides that, I don't really have anything to say...except that I recently posted a Fosters fanfic titled: _Living In The Past, _and if you're a fan of The Fosters then I'd REALLY appreciate if you checked it out and left a review! Thanks!**

**Anyway...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Switched At Birth (If I did there would be A LOT more Bemmett!)**

"Regular Talking"

_Signing Only_

**Signing and Talking**

**P.S I'm obbsessed with the song ****_I Choose You _****by Sara Bareilles! Anyone else?**

**This one-shot is #4, Bay telling Emmett she's pregnant! So yeah Bay and Emmett are twenty-seven and twenty-eight.**

* * *

Bay stared down at the plastic stick she held in her hand. The two black lines stared back up at her and Bay found herself flooded with a series of emotions.

First, there was shock. The utter disbelief that she could possibly be pregnant. That there was a little baby growing inside her.

Second, there was happiness. She and Emmett were just the right age to be having their first child. They were in their late twenties. They were married, and they loved each other.

Third, there was worry. How was she supposed to be a mother? She didn't know anything about how to raise a child, and she doubted Emmett knew either. Also, what if her baby ended up being deaf? Or, what if her baby ended up being hearing? How would Emmett feel about that? How did she feel about the prospect of raising a deaf child?

Fourth, was an emotion that was just beginning to brew inside her and was slowly taking over her entire mind. And that emotion was _fear_. She was scared to tell Emmett. They'd talked about starting a family a few times, but they'd never actually _tried _for a baby. They'd always used protection.

And now...

Now, she was worried that Emmett would get mad at her. That he wouldn't want to raise the child. That'd he'd leave her.

That last thought was pretty childish. Bay knew that Emmett loved her, and would _never_ leave her. But she couldn't help but be worried.

Part of her wanted to keep the whole thing a secret, and not tell Emmett right away. But she knew that, that would lead to suspicion, at say, why she couldn't drink when they went out. Then, she'd tell Emmett the truth and he might get even more mad, knowing that she had hidden it from him.

No. She had to tell him that night, when he came home.

Until then, she had three hours to prepare herself.

Or, more like she had three hours to worry about how Emmett would react.

Three hours.

One hundred and eighty minutes.

Ten thousand, eight hundred seconds.

To be shocked.

To be happy.

To worry.

To be scared.

To prepare herself.

_Three hours._

Only three hours.

_-BEMMETT-_

Bay was pacing the small Living Room of Emmett and her's apartment. Waiting for Emmett to arrive home. He'd texted her ten minutes ago saying he'd be home in fifteen, so he was bound to arrive home very soon.

In the three hours Bay had to _"prepare" _herself, she did little of that. Instead she spent the afternoon worrying about telling Emmett, and worrying about what she would do if Emmett didn't want the child. Would she give her baby for adoption? Or raise the baby herself?

"Breath, Bay. Calm down, Emmett's not going to leave you. He's going to be overjoyed about this whole thing." Bay tried to reassure herself, speaking aloud her concerns.

The small plastic stick that had been the cause of all these emotions was clutched in her hand. She stared down at it. The two black lines stared back up at her, and Bay realized that she was shaking.

Taking a deep breath Bay retreated to the couch, sitting down and trying to calm her nerves. She couldn't be a complete wreck when she told Emmett she was pregnant.

Bay set the plastic stick down on the coffee table in front of her, putting her feet up on the same coffee table, and sinking back into the couch.

A good five minutes later Bay heard the door open, and she jumped to her feet, slipping the plastic stick into her pocket just as Emmett walked into the room.

Emmett smiled at her, holding up a plastic bag.

_I picked us up some Chinese food on the way home! _He signed, setting it down on the coffee table and leaning in to give Bay a kiss.

Bay complied, but she pulled away pretty quickly. Causing Emmett to give her a confused look, and the minute he looked into her eyes Bay knew he'd figured out something was wrong.

_Whats wrong? Bay are you okay? Are you sick? _Emmett questioned, concern flooding his face.

Bay laughed, though the laugh held no humor. **In some way or another, yes, I am sick.**She responded.

Emmett frowned, _Bay. What is it? Tell me._

Bay bit her lip, staring into Emmett's clear blue eyes that were filled with nothing but love and concern. She took in those emotions, praying that they didn't falter when she told him.

**Okay, you have to promise not to get mad...**Bay started, trailing off as she looked away from Emmett.

Emmett's eyes widened. _Bay, you didn't! You didn't hook up- _Emmett began.

Bay cut him off as tears began to pour from her eyes. She couldn't handle it, Emmett thought she'd _cheated_?! Of course she hadn't! She loved him!

Emmett pulled Bay into a hug. They stood like that for many minutes, but finally Emmett pulled away. _Bay, I love you and if you did-_

Bay shook her head. **No, no Emmett of course I didn't cheat on you! I love you! I can't believe you'd think that I would ever do that to you!**Bay exclaimed, allowing the tears to fall freely now.

Emmett pulled her into another hug, and they stood like that again for a few minutes before Emmett pulled away once again.

_I'm sorry. I just...I didn't have the best day at work and I jumped to conclusions. I'm sorry. Are you okay though? What's wrong? _Emmett asked.

Bay sighed, reaching into her pocket and pulling the small plastic stick from her pocket. She bit her lip, allowing a few more tears to fall before she handed the stick to Emmett.

Emmett stared down at it, his eyebrow's furrowing before he looked back up at Bay.

_Bay. Is this what I think it is? _He signed slowly, his expression total shock.

Bay nodded glumly. **Yes. I'm sorry...I understand if you want to leave me now. We didn't plan this and-**

Emmett cut her off with a kiss, before wrapping his arms around her.

Bay pulled away from the hug, **Your not mad?**She asked.

Emmett was grinning by now, and he furiously shook his head. _Of course not! How could I be mad?! _He exclaimed, his expression complete happiness and love as he stared at his wife.

**Because we didn't plan this and look at our apartment! It's tiny! There's no place for a baby and-** Bay began, and once again Emmett cut her off with a kiss.

_Bay, I love you! I want to have a family with you! And it doesn't matter our apartment's small! We'll just buy a house! A perfect house! For us and for our child. This is...this is wonderful! Our baby will be perfect! Oh my god, Bay! I'm going to be a dad!? _Emmett exclaimed.

Bay laughed, happiness bubbling inside her. She didn't know what she was worried about in the first place, of course Emmett would be overjoyed, he loved her, she loved him. They were ready to start a family together.

**And I'm going to be a mom! God, Emmett were going to be ****_parents_?!** Bay signed and spoke.

Emmett grinned, _You're going to be the best mom in the world! Our boy will adore you! _Emmett promised.

Bay raised an eyebrow, **Our _boy_? I'm pretty sure our _girl_ will love both of us.**Bay corrected.

Emmett shook his head, smiling. _Either way, our kids going to adore you! Wow! I can't believe this! Parents...us! Wow!_

Bay laughed, **I know.**She murmured, then with a sad expression she added. **But, there could be a fault with the test. I'll need to get an official test at the doctors.**She reminded her husband.

Emmett grinned, grabbing her hand. _Then come on! Let's go! I need to know now!_ He exclaimed. The expression on his face was an expression a child would wear after receiving a surprise puppy for their birthday.

Bay laughed, kissing him on the cheek before nodding. **Alright, lets go!**

And with that Bay and Emmett headed towards the door, their dinner completely forgotten.

_-BEMMETT-_

Bay sat beside Emmett, gripping his hand as they waited for the doctor to return and tell the them the result of the official pregnancy test Bay had taken upon arriving at the doctors.

Since Emmett was overjoyed upon hearing the news, Bay really hoped that the result was positive. She couldn't help but smile at the thought of going out and shopping for baby clothes, and baby furniture and spending time with Emmett looking for a real house they could move into prior to the baby's arrival.

Bay glanced towards Emmett he had a dorky grin on his face, and his eyes were shinning. (He'd had this expression on his face for the past thirty minutes, since Bay told him she was pregnant). She couldn't help but giggle at the expression he wore.

She raised her hands, preparing to tease her husband about his expression when she heard the door click and she turned her head to see her doctor, Dr. Stanley enter the room.

Bay and Emmett simultaneously rose to their feet.

Dr. Stanley smiled at them.

**Congratulations****. Mr. and Mrs. Bledsoe! You are** **pregnant!** Dr. Stanley confirmed.

Bay couldn't help the grin that spread across her face, she wore the same expression Emmett wore a few moments before.

She faced Emmett and the joy she felt was reflected in her husband's face.

Before she could say anything, Emmett crashed his lips into hers.

Pulling away a few moments later, he grinned, staring down at her.

_I think this is the happiest I've been in my entire life! _Emmett exclaimed.

Bay nodded, _Likewise. _She agreed.

And from that moment all the worry that had filled her mind since those two black lines appeared on that stick of plastic vanished.

Bay knew that she and Emmett were ready for this.

They were ready to start the family they'd always dreamed of.

* * *

**Watcha guys think? I hope you enjoyed it! It was really fun to write! I think it might be my favorite one-shot I've written in this story so far! What do you guys think? I really want to know if it's as good as I think it is. I hope so! **

**I don't really have anything else to say, please leave a review! Tell me what you thought about this chapter, and what you want to see next! I think I'm going to (finally) do a Wedding chapter. What do you guys think? **

**And remember if your a fan of The Fosters check out my fanfic: _Living In The Past _and please leave a review!**

**Thanks!**

**~Until the next time! **


	6. Hurting

_***THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR SWITCHED AT BIRTH SEASON 3 EPISODE 16 IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN IT DO NOT READ!***_

_**OH MY GOD ANGELO! I JUST-AHHH! I WAS CRYING SO MUCH AND IT WAS JUST...I DON'T EVEN KNOW. IT'S SO, SO, SO, SO, SO HEARTBREAKING! I JUST CAN'T EVEN BELIEVE IT. I WAS SURE THAT HE WAS GOING TO BE OKAY...I DIDN'T THINK ABC FAMILY...UGH! THAT EPISODE SHOULD BE RATED TV-389589241928958935 BECAUSE NO MATTER HOW OLD YOU ARE THAT DEATH IS STILL GOING TO HURT! **_

_**NOW, ONTO THE INTRODUCTION I WROTE BEFORE MY HEART WAS RIPPED FROM MY BODY AND TRAMPLED ON...(I just realized I can't include Angelo in the wedding...ahh!) **_

**Hi, guys! Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad you all seemed to like the last chapter! I really liked it! I can't believe how much the reviews skyrocketed last chapter! We got over twenty in a chapter! Thanks! Please continue to review, I love hearing your guys feedback! **

**Alright, so this one-shot was originally going to be the wedding one-shot, but...Angelo's death really moved me and so I decided to write a one-shot about the thirteenth anniversary of Angelo's death. **

**Bay and Emmett are around the age of thirty-one and thirty-two. Nic and Lily are in this episode as young kids, (since many of you wanted me to include a chapter when there younger, they'll be a lot of those soon). Nic is four and Lily is a new-born.**

**In this one-shot everyone is gathered at the Kennish's home, because every year on the day Angelo died they all gather to celebrate his memory and cry and just be together.**

**Prepare to cry**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Switched At Birth**

"Regular Talking"

_Signing_

**Signing and Talking**

**Enjoy!**

**And remember, if you watch The Fosters please check out my Fosters fanfic: ****_Living In The Past_**

**Thanks!**

**And P.S Currently I LOVE the song Waiting For Superman by Daughtry!**

* * *

Emmett looked over at his wife.

Bay Madeline Bledsoe was sitting in the backseat of their van. Nicholas, who had recently turned four was sitting to Bay's right, watching his mother with a look of curiosity in his green eyes. To, Bay's left Lily was sitting in her car seat, completely oblivious (as most babies were), to the sadness her mother was feeling.

It was the thirteenth anniversary of Bay's biological dad, Angelo Sorrento's death. And, like always the Bledsoe family was going to stay at the Kennish's home for a few days.

Emmett hated seeing Bay so broken down. He hated not being able to do anything to help her through it. Because no matter how many years went by every year on the day of Angelo's death, Bay would be as broken down as she was on that horrible day thirteen years ago.

This would be Lily's first trip to the Kennish's during Angelo's death day and Emmett was glad that she was to young to understand why everyone was crying. If they were lucky she'd sleep through most of the day.

Emmett was worried about Nicholas though, being the curious four-year-old that he was, he was bound to ask questions this year. He was bound to notice the sadness everyone was feeling, unlike the past three years when he played outside with Daphne's oldest son, (who was a year older than Nic), Brian. Nic was bound to ask what was wrong, and Emmett didn't know if Bay would have the strength to tell her son the truth.

Emmett glanced back at his wife, her eyes were closed and she looked almost _peaceful_. Though Emmett knew that the moment her eyes opened all the sadness and grief in her eyes would stare back at him.

Emmett sighed, he to was hurting. He hadn't known Angelo that much, but he knew Angelo had been a great guy, and though Angelo's death hurt Emmett. It hurt him even more watching everyone else (especially Bay) hurt.

Emmett snuck one more glance at his beautiful wife and children through the car's mirror, before he focused his attention on the road as he turned onto the street where the Kennish family lived.

Katheryn and John Kennish still lived in the same house in Mission Hills that they'd lived in while Bay, Toby and Daphne were kids. Though, Regina no longer lived in the guest house.

Despite the fact the Bledsoe family lived so close to John and Katheryn they didn't visit all that often, and Emmett wished they could visit on a better occasion, when everyone wasn't hurting.

Emmett pulled the van into the Kennish's driveway, pulling to a halt, and taking the keys from the ignition. He didn't get out of the car right away, instead sitting in silence for a few moments watching Bay and Lily, as they peacefully slept. Emmett knew he was going to have to wake them up soon, but he wanted to give them a few more moments of peaceful sleep before Bay's eyes would flood with hurt again.

Nicholas, on the other hand was perfectly awake and staring at his dad with a confused expression on his face.

**Dad?**Nicholas signed expectantly.

Emmett gave his son a small smile, _I'm just giving your mom and sister a few more minutes of sleep. _He explained, praying that Nic would stay quiet for a few more minutes.

Nic nodded, seeming to get what his dad had told him. And switched from sign and speech, to just sign. _Oh, okay...but can we go in soon? I wanna see Brian! _

Emmett nodded, _Yeah soon. _He promised, and at that moment Lily's eyes opened and she stared at her dad. She was only a few months old but she already looked so much like Bay, it amazed Emmett.

But, since she was an infant she was bound to cry, and sure enough her mouth opened almost instantly and by the look on Nic's face Emmett figured she was crying, _loudly_.

This sudden noise of course woke Bay, and she immediately took Lily from her car seat, holding her in hands and murmuring encouraging words Lily couldn't hear. But, despite the fact Lily couldn't hear what her mom was saying she stopped crying, and a small smile flooded her face.

Bay, then looked up at Emmett, raising her hands to ask to, probably ask a question when she realized where they were.

"Were here." Bay murmured, not bothering to sign but Emmett didn't mind it since he knew how much she was hurting.

_Yeah, I wanted to give you and Lily a few more minutes of sleep. _Emmett explained,

Bay gave him a grateful look, setting Lily back into her car seat, unbuckling herself and picking Lily up once again, before exiting the car.

Following her lead Emmett himself exited the car, before opening the car door for Nic. He smiled up at his dad, before jumping out and racing towards the Kennish's front door.

Bay, Emmett and Lily followed behind, at a much slower pace. Bay was wearing an expression of determination, and Emmett could tell she was doing everything she could not to break down in front of their kids.

Emmett sighed, putting his hand on her shoulder, causing Bay to face him, he gave her a reassuring smile. Taking Lily from her arms, before leaning in and giving Bay a short, yet sweet kiss on the lips._  
_

When they pulled away Bay smiled at him, her eyes already beginning to flood with tears and Emmett wished he could wipe them away but the infant in his arms prevented him from doing so.

**Despite, the fact I've seen you two kiss a million times, I can't help but still be disgusted by it!**Toby joked, making his way over to the couple.

Emmett rolled his eyes, _Nice to see you to, Toby. _He greeted his brother-in-law.

Toby just grinned, patting Emmett on the back, and greeting his sister with a hug, before focusing his attention on the small infant in Emmett's arms.

**Hi, Lily! I'm Uncle Toby, remember me?**Toby asked, taking Lily from Emmett's arms and giving Bay and Emmett a quick smile before walking off with Lily in his arms.

Emmett shook his head, _At least we know now that, Toby cares more about our daughter than us. _Emmett joked, and Bay smiled feebly, but it didn't look that genuine as she was biting her lip and a few tears were rolling down her cheeks.

Emmett pulled his wife into a hug, and Bay buried her head in Emmett's shoulder, sobs racking her body that only caused Emmett to hug her tighter.

They stayed like that for a few minutes before everyone began to head outside to greet them.

Daphne, Regina and Katheryn had tears streaming down their face, as they approached the couple. Emmett released his grasp on Bay, and she immediately ran over to hug her mothers and Daphne, who she now considered her sister.

Emmett watched them, a few tears falling from his eyes before walking over to greet John, and Wilke.

John smiled at Emmett, hugging him briefly before pulling away.

**It's great to see you again, and it's great to see the kids to! You guys need to come over more often! Katheryn and I get lonely in this big house all alone.**John greeted attempting to keep the mood light.

Emmett smiled. _We will. We've just been busy with Lily, she keeps us up most of the night. _

John nodded. **I remember those days...when Bay and Toby would keep us up for hours. Luckily, the crying at night only lasts a few months.**

_I hope Lily starts sleeping through the night soon. _He agreed, before facing Wilke.

Daphne and Wilke had started dating again during Daphne's Freshman Year of College, and they'd been off and on for five years before Wilke proposed. And though Emmett hadn't liked Wilke that much growing up, he'd grown on him, especially since he'd learned sign.

**Hey, man!**Wilke greeted.

_Hey, how's Brian? And Jackson? _Emmett asked, referring to Wilke and Daphne's oldest son Brian, who was five and had just started Kindergarten that year. And Jackson, who was three and a whole lot calmer than his energetic brother. They were both hearing, and Daphne didn't seem to mind that at all.

Wilke's eyes lit up, and a proud expression crossed his face as it always did when he talked about his sons. **There great! Brian is loving Kindergarten, and Jackson just got enrolled in Preschool. He loves it! How are Lily and Nic? **

Emmett smiled. _Their great, Nic is really helpful taking care of Lily. He holds her all the time and even attempts to read to her though he himself can't really read. He pretends he can, making up the stories. It's really amusing._

Wilke grinned. **Yeah, I remember how Brian tried to help Daph and I with Jackson, but he was only two!**

Emmett laughed, _Where are Brian, Jackson and Nic? _He asked.

Wilke shrugged. **Probably off causing trouble. Last time I saw them they were playing tag upstairs. **

Emmett shook his head, _I hope they don't break anything. _

Wilke laughed. **They probably will.**He admitted, adding. **In fact, I'm going to check in on them. Later!**Wilke exclaimed, before retreating inside the Kennish's house.

_Bye. _Emmett sighed, shaking his head. Wilke could be a mature adult, but at the same time he could still act like he was eighteen.

Emmett walked back over to Bay. She was still talking with Regina, Katheryn and Daphne. He wrapped his arms around Bay before looking up at his mother-in-laws and best friend/sister-in-law.

_Hey. _He greeted.

Katheryn smiled at him. **Hi, Emmett. How have you been? **

_Good. Sorry we haven't stopped by recently. John said you two have been lonely? _Emmett signed.

Katheryn laughed. **Well, with no one else but us living here, yeah we get lonely sometimes. And we miss you guys! But we completely understand.**Katheryn explained.

Emmett nodded, promising to stop by more often before facing Regina. _How have you been? _

Regina opened her mouth to respond but Daphne beat her to it. **She has a boyfriend!**She exclaimed.

Emmett's eyes widened, _Oh, really? Who? _

Bay shrugged, **We don't know. She won't tell us.**She explained.

Emmett raised an eyebrow, giving Regina a questioning look.

Regina sighed. "I just...don't think we should talk about it. At least...not today, Angelo he..." Regina trailed off, a few tears falling down her face.

Emmett glanced at Katheryn, she was starring at her shoes. Daphne's excited expression from moments ago was gone, instead replaced with a look of sadness. Bay wore a similar expression on her face, as she grabbed Emmett's hand. Emmett squeezed hers, trying to calm her, sending her a small smile, in which Bay returned.

Katheryn finally broke the silence that had settled around them, **So? Shall we go inside? It's nearly dinner time, John made an Italian recipe that Angelo's mom used to make. And we have hamburgers for the kids.**Katheryn suggested.

Regina smiled, "Dinner's going to be wonderful. Thank you." She said, following Katheryn inside.

Daphne, lingered behind. Giving Bay a concerned look. Bay was still crying into Emmett's shoulder. Daphne looked up at Emmett, before signing. _Is she going to be okay? _

Emmett looked down at Bay, kissing her hair before returning his gaze to Daphne's. _Can you just give us a minute? _He asked.

Daphne nodded, smiling. **Sure, of course. I'll be inside. **She replied, before entering the Kennish's home.

Emmett then faced Bay, pulling away slightly so that she could see him.

_Are you okay? _He asked.

Bay shook her head, **Emmett. I know, I know it's been thirteen years but...but this day. I don't think...Angelo, I just miss him so much! Everyday! But today...today is when it really hurts when...when I'm a complete wreck and I...I don't want to cry in front of the kids. I don't want them to worry about me. But, but I can't help it****.**** Today...Angelo... **Bay explained.

Emmett wrapped his wife into another hug, before pulling back and beginning to sign. _Bay, I know. I may not show it as much but today...today's hard for me to. I hate seeing you and Daphne and everyone hurting. I hate it! I wish there was something I could do to prevent you from hurting. I never want to see you hurt. I love you, Bay. And seeing you hurt, it hurts me. But, Bay. You don't have to hide your emotions, you don't have to pretend you're not hurting. You don't have to hide from our kids, they'll worry about you no matter what. And I know how much Angelo meant to you, and how much he meant to all of us. He will never be forgotten. He will always be missed. But Bay...Bay today...it's not the day to hide your emotions. Today is the day to cry. Because you have your family supporting you and crying with you. Today, you're not alone. You're never alone. _Emmett finished, leaning in and kissing Bay, before wrapping her in a hug.

Emmett and Bay pulled away when they noticed their son making his way towards them on his small legs.

**Mommy! Daddy! Are you alright? Why is everyone so sad?**Nicholas asked, his big green eyes staring up at his parents.

Emmett reaches down and picks up Nic, walking over to the steps coming from the Kennish's Guest House. Before sitting down, with Nic on his lap. Bay followed, sitting down beside her husband and son. She glanced at Emmett who gave her a reassuring smile before returning her gaze to her son.

**Nic, I need to tell you something. About my dad, your grandpa. Grandpa Angelo. **

And with that Bay began to tell Nic about her dad, and Emmett watched with pride as his wife explained why everyone hurts on this day. Nic listened intently, and though he was only four Emmett believed he understood what Bay was telling him.

Emmett smiled. This was his family. He had an _beyond_ amazing wife, and two beautiful children.

And he couldn't be happier.

* * *

**Alright, done! What did you guys think? I liked it, not my favorite but I really did like it and enjoy writing it! I can't believe ABC Family killed off Angelo! I'm still recovering from that! Can't wait until Monday! I hope that Tank and Emmett become friends, because I really like Tank as a character, even if I don't like him with Bay. **

**So, yeah! Please review!**

**~Bye!**


	7. Wedding Bells

**Hi, guys! Thanks for the reviews!**

**Alright, so this one-shot is (finally) the wedding one-shot! I don't know that much about wedding ceremonies, but I know enough to write this! All thanks to the millions of romance books and movies I've watched...**

**Anyway, I really hope you guys enjoy this one-shot!**

**Bay and Emmett are about twenty-four and twenty-five during this one-shot.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Switched At Birth**

"Regular Talking"

_Signing_

**Signing and Talking**

**Enjoy!**

**Thanks!**

**Warning there are a TON of flashbacks in this chapter, from TON of episodes so if you haven't seen the complete 1st, 2nd seasons and the first half of season 3 then don't read. Though I'm sure most of you have! If you haven't then why are you reading this? **

* * *

Emmett thought proposing was hard. This, getting ready for the wedding. That was a thousand times more terrifying.

Yes, he'd practiced his vows and everything he was going to say and Daphne, (who was Bay's maid-of-honor), had planned out almost the entire wedding, (with the help of Regina, Katheryn and Melody). Needless to say the wedding looking _amazing, _and was going to be _amazing._

But despite the fact everything looked _perfect_, and Emmett knew exactly what to say and that they'd had a completely successful Rehearsal Wedding the day before, Emmett couldn't help but feel nervous-no _terrified_ about the entire thing.

He was going to Bay's husband, she his wife. Just that thought terrified Emmett, yet at the same time filled him with a huge surge of indescribable joy and happiness.

He was terrified because he still considered himself a teenager, he couldn't begin to fathom that in less than an hour he would be getting married! He of course, was filled with so much joy because ever since he had began dating Bay, despite her being hearing, they'd clicked and Emmett had known that she was the girl he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. The girl he wanted to marry.

As Emmett sat there, staring at his reflection in the mirror his mind began to wonder as he thought about all the moments that were significant to his and Bay's relationship.

All the moments that had helped bring them to where they were today...

_-BEMMETT- _

When they first laid eyes on each other:

_Who's that?_

**Me. In another life.**

When they first officially met:

**And this is Bay...**

When they first really encountered each other and she asked him a favor:

**You see the parking sticker in the windshield? I thought it might tell me where he lived or worked. Yeah, I tried, I tried blowing it up but it just got all blurry. You don't know how to, uh enlarge the image and like sharpen it, do you?**

_Yeah, I know how._

**You do?! Uh, if I sent you a jpeg could you do that for me? **

_Sure._

**Thank you!**

When they had their first kiss after he helped her search for her dad:

**Uh, hi! Uh, Daphne's not here, her class isn't today.**

_I came here to see you._

**Oh, look if this is about my dad I don't want to hear it anymore.**

_No, no, no...Daphne and I were talking.._

**You, you and Daphne were talking.**

_About you and me._

**Okay, you and Daphne were talking about you and me? **

_No, no, no._

**Okay, you were not talking about you and me. **

_I...like you. _

When their relationship officially began:

**Hey...you. Yeah, no don't give me the sultry James Dean smirk what the hell were you thinking kiss me like that?! I had everything planned out! I was going to mope around my art studio, painting melodramatic paintings, listening to Adele...pinning for Ty. And you showed up and you kissed me and you ruined everything. Now I can't get you out of my head, what was that even about? Okay? Are you just messing with me? Did it mean anything to you? ...Are you just using me to get to Daphne? You know what? I don't really care, I'm just really...annoyed. **

_You finished? _

**Does that mean finished? ...Yes I am _finished_. Your turn.**

When she reveled her love of street art to him by showing him Axe Girl:

**The food is crap but, luckily that's not why I brought you here.**

_Then why?_

**The view...What do you think of that? **

_That's cool. I've seen them around. My favorite is the girl with the axe. _

**Axe? You like axe girl?**

When she met Melody:

**Oh, hi!**

_I feel like we've barely spoken! I'm so happy to meet you! You look so much like your mother!_

**You to?**

Their first fight:

**Hey! What's wrong?**

_You didn't know the sign for bet?_

**I'm sorry, okay? I forgot. I finger-spelled it, what's the big deal? Hey, okay I'm studying my ass off? I'm practicing all the time. It's a new language its hard to pickup in two weeks! **

_I know!_

**Okay, why are you going to fight with me? **

_You're going to drop this the way you drop everything! _

**Uh, okay...slow down.**

_YOU ARE GOING TO DROP THIS, THE WAY YOU DROP EVERYTHING._

**Why are you doing this?**

_I'm tired of reading lips and only catching thirty percent of what people are saying but pretending I get more. I don't want to be working all the time. I can only be myself with people who speak my language. And even if you learn, your friends are hearing, your family is hearing. And I will always be lost wondering what the joke is. Or worse, you'll be stuck interpreting for me, speaking for me. And that is not me. That will never be me!_

**Daphne, told you that she likes you. Didn't she?**

The first time he spoke aloud to her:

_Can I talk to you?_

**What, what are you doing here?**

_I shouldn't have._

**Hey, it's fine. You and Daphne...I get it, I can't compete with that. Just, don't make this harder for me than it is already. Just because I always have a snappy comeback, doesn't mean I don't break easily. **

_I've never been comfortable...I've never been comfortable around hearing people. I haven't been around them much. But with you, it was different. From the beginning you weren't hearing, or deaf. You were just...Bay. The truth is it would be easier if I could just go find a deaf Bay but...I don't want a deaf Bay. _

"I. Just. Want. You."

When she met his dad:

_Dad, this is Bay._

**I can't tell you how...oh! Okay friendly! Hi!**

Their vegetable talk:

**She thinks, that we're sleeping together.**

_Would that be so bad?_

**I wouldn't know.**

_Are you?_

**Yes, I'm a virgin. What?**

_This is vegetable. This is virgin._

**Well what are you? Vegetable? **

_No. _

**Oh, one of the other food groups.**

Their first I Love You's:

_My mom, and dad were in love. Now they aren't. How does that even happen? Does it always happen? Are we going to fall out of love. _

**Did you just say? ...I'm sorry, this is about you and your family. What did you just, keep going.**

_Did I say what?_

**Did you just say, are we going to fall out of love. Meaning we are currently...? **

_I am._

**Me to.**

One of their many fights about his parents custody battle, and him skipping school:

**Hey, fancy finding you here! At school.**

_You want to tell my mom? _

**Come on, okay? I was worried about you. **

_So, you did tell my mom._

**What was I supposed to do, just watch you drop out of school?**

_Talk to me first._

**I tried. You said I sounded like your mom. Okay, come on! Do you think I'm trying to ruin your party. Why would I tell your mom, of all people unless, I thought that you were in trouble. **

_I'm fine, okay? And for a few weeks I was actually happy. _

**You keep saying that your happy, but to me you just look miserable. **

_I have to go to class._

And the fight that lead to Simone:

_Why would you do that behind my back?_

**First of all, Olivia has like nine pounds of weed in your dad's garage.**

_Weed?_

**Yes, weed, pot, marijuana. She is selling drugs out of your dad's garage! **

_That's not true!_

**You think I would make that up. **

_Now my dad doesn't want me at all._

**Emmett, I kept picturing rival drug dealers and masked men with shotguns breaking into your house in the dead of the night looking for her stash. Emmett...I did it because I care about you.**

_You promised you'd stay out of it! _

**I know! I'm sorry, but I don't think that its safe.**

_You don't have to protect me! Either of you! You've been brainwashed by her! Your treating me like a child! _

**Emmett I-**

The breakup:

_I-I..._

**What's going on?**

_I made a mistake._

**Mistake? What happened? Whatever it is we can fix it.**

_At the basketball tournament. We were in a fight. I was mad. I was stupid. I hooked-up with somebody._

**Is this a joke? Like the ring box with the earplugs? Because it's not funny. **

_No._

**Oh my god...Daphne, you and Daphne?! You slept with Daphne?!**

_No! Not her!_

**But someone, you slept with someone! Emmett! **

_S-I-M-O-N-E. _

**But, you don't even know her?! **

_It was a mistake! I am so sorry! _

"Don't follow me!"

And all the painful moments in the two years they were apart:

**You ruined everything.**

_I know._

**No, you don't know. You ruined us! You ruined every other relationship I'm ever going to have! How am I supposed to fall for someone else when you do things like _that_?!**

_I don't want you to fall for anyone else!_

**But I _need_ to! Because I can't be with you! **

_We were bigger than my one mistake! We are bigger!_

**_No_. You don't get to sleep with someone and then pull the 'we're meant to be card!' **

_I didn't handle things right! I know that._

**Yeah, I'd say sleeping with my brothers girlfriend and my childhood enemy while I was off talking to your parents about how to help you is not handling things right! **

_I'm so sorry, Bay. I hope you know that._

**I do know. But...you ripped the fabric apart, you can't just tape it back together with words! **

_Then I'll wait, until I figure out how I can._

_/_

"What just happened! Toby! Oh my god are you okay? ...Did he hit you?"

_It's okay. I deserve it. _

_/_

**I should get home. **

_No, wait. I want to talk to you._

**I think I'm the one interrupting. **

_Wait-_

**You should stay. Really. It was nice to meet you Robin. **

_/_

**No, thanks I'll be careful. I really appreciate this...But nothing has changed with us. **

/

_Going somewhere?_

**Just giving some stuff away.**

_You're giving your art supplies away? _

**Daphne got the camera back to you, right?**

_Yeah. You left some pictures on it. It looked kind of dangerous, whatever you were doing. _

**It was no big deal.**

_Who is that guy? And the girl with the knife?_

**Are you a cop now?**

_I just worry about you._

**Well, you don't need to worry about me anymore. That's not your job. **

_/_

**I can't believe you came all this way just to find me.**

_I will always come find you._

_/_

**I wish you went to Buckner...then at least I'd have you.**

_Sorry to break this to you but...pigs will fly before I go to Buckner._

**I know.**

/

_I can't believe you go here now!_

**Oh, believe it buddy! I even have the crappy student ID to prove it.**

_/_

_What's going on with us?_

**Noah and are just friends.**

_I believe you, I hate being jealous. I hate it. But I don't understand why we aren't together. It's not about Simone anymore is it?_

**No.**

_I thought you came to Carlton for me. _

**Well, I know it might seem like that but I really didn't.**

_Then what is it? Why aren't we together?_

**Emmett, my head is spinning. I just started a new school. I'm barely keeping up in class and half the kids here hate me. I'm underwater. **

_And I want to help you. _

**Then help me, as my friend.**

_I don't want to be your friend! ...I thought I did but...It hurts to much to be with you, but not to be with you._

**But that's all I can handle right now. I'm sorry.**

_Then I'll see you around._

"Emmett."

_/_

_I've been working on this cool photo timeline of the sixties._

**You always nail those timelines.**

_Yeah. Your's is still there. _

**I know.**

_You've seen it?_

**Uh, yeah. I was in the neighborhood this one time. **

_/_

**So...I'm having this single peoples party thing at Angelo's tonight, you should come by. ...I'm sorry is this weird, am I not even supposed to be asking? Because I thought that we-**

_It's not that. I have plans actually._

**Oh, yeah. Of course. Duh!**

_/_

**There's something I need to tell you. I know I said that I wasn't ready to start seeing anybody right now. And I meant it, I really did. But I-**

_You're going out with somebody?  
_

**Yeah.**

_Noah?_

**Yeah.**

_/_

**Thank you! Even Noah took Daphne's side!**

_And that surprises you?_

**Yeah, why? Doesn't it surprise you?**

_Never mind._

**No, hey tell me.**

_If you can't see it._

**See what?**

_That Noah's into Daphne, and she's into him. I saw them kissing. Backstage._

**Yeah, for the play were they play star-crossed-lovers! **

_No, it was more than that._

**Wow. I can't believe you are so jealous of Noah that you would stoop to this?**

_You think I'm making this up? I thought, if I gave you space...forget it._

**No, what?!**

_I'm not going to wait around for someone who can't figure out that the guy she's with isn't even in to her. _

_/_

_Nobody likes a big romantic gesture more than I do but...paint a timeline in an alley, don't make a lifelong commitment._

_/_

**Ty, you remember Emmett. **

"Hey, how's it going."

_/_

_...And I also got to see them fall in love. I know some people, myself included may have thought they were a little to young to take this step. But, when you find the one who's right for you, you hang on tight. Because if you don't they can slip away._

_/_

_What's wrong?_

**Why do guys cheat?**

_What happened?_

**Why did you cheat on me? **

_I told you, it was stupid. It didn't mean anything._

**How can it mean nothing? Sex is a big deal and you don't just have it with someone else because you're in a bad mood, or you're in a fight with you're dad, or being sent over seas.**

_Ty?_

**When you slept with Simone, I...I couldn't understand. I thought it was something I didn't get because I hadn't had sex yet...but now I _have_...And I really don't get it.**

_However bad you're feeling right now...He's going to feel way worse when he figures out what he lost. _

_/_

**Who's Mandy? Does she go to Carlton?**

_No, she's from Seattle. _

**Seattle?**

_We met online at a photography chat room and we just kept talking. She's an amazing photographer. _

**So, are you two like...together?**

_Yeah. I guess we are. _

_/_

_How do you think I felt seeing you with Ty all summer?_

**Okay, that is not the same thing! This girl lives on the other side of the country you haven't even met her yet!**

_I'm trying to look out for your feelings._

**She's just pixels on a computer screen!**

_What do you want from me?_

...**So you'll cheat on me, but not on her. **

_/_

_I'm sorry, about starting a fight with you. And kissing you, that was wrong._

**It's okay, apology accepted.**

_Hey, wait a sec. You were right about the whole Simone cheating thing, if were ever going to have a chance...I need to let it go. And I promise to never bring it up again, ever._

**Thank you.**

_/_

_Ever heard of the Chase Baking Company? _

**Yeah, there factory's right by Maui, Kansas.**

_The guy who owned the company built this. _

**Was he insane?**

_He was rich and romantic._

**What is this place?**

_He met his wife in Las Vegas in the fifties. She was a showgirl, he was a blackjack dealer. Then he started his business and they moved to KC. _

**So, he built this?**

_When they got older his wife started to loose her memory. She stopped remembering who he was, who their kids were, everything. He thought, that if she saw it again. The place were they fell in love..._

**She'd remember him. My assignment is to paint a memory.**

_Who says it has to be your memory?_

_/_

_I feel bad for any guy who comes after Ty._

**I'm not saying that Ty is perfect.**

_No, but he's gone. So now...he's whatever you want him to be. And who wants to compete with that? Tank might not be the perfect guy, but's he's here. And he like's you. And he's trying. _

**Thanks. **

_Anytime._

_/_

_What are you doing?_

**There's something off here, Emmett!  
**

_You can't stand that I'm happy with someone else. You have to sabotage it! _

**Okay, uh, alright. That is not true! I care about you! I don't want to see you get hurt! **

_I'm fine. I'm happy._

_/_

All the painful moments that lead up to one of the best moment's in his life:

**Emmett, oh my god! What happened? What did he do to you? Are you okay? Did you get any of my texts? **

_How could I not have known?_

**Because he's sick, Emmett. He is a sick person to do that. **

_He filmed it. He's going to post the whole video on the Internet. _

**Who cares?**

_Everybody will know by tonight. The whole school...the whole world._

**So, what? You are Emmett Bledsoe, everybody loves you.**

_You to?_

**You came here looking for some other girl.**

_I kept trying to make what I had with her be what I had with you. I just wanted to feel that again. What we had! But...I don't think I'm ever going to find that feeling with anybody else._

**You know I love you, I never stopped. **

_-BEMMETT- _

Emmett was so absorbed in his thoughts, he didn't notice that his mother was behind him until she tapped him on the shoulder, causing him to turn.

Melody's eyes were watering as she stared down at her son. Her son that was getting married in less than an hour. It seemed like only yesterday she was changing his diapers and feeding him mashed bananas.

Emmett looked up at his mom, a few tears pricking at his eyes.

_Mom...I'm getting married. _He signed.

Melody nodded, with a small smile. _I know...my little boy is all grown-up. All grown-up. And I couldn't be happier._

Emmett rose to his feet, and captured his mom in a hug.

They stood like that for a few minutes before Emmett pulled away.

_How's Bay? _He asked, knowing that his mom had visited her earlier.

Melody just shook her head in amusement, the smile on her face broadening. _She's a nervous wreck. You both are._

Emmett grinned, looking down at his mom's outfit.

She was wearing a silky blue dress and black high-heels. _You look amazing, mom. _Emmett complimented.

Melody smiled, _Thank you. You look amazing as well but...aren't you supposed to have a tie? _Melody questioned, pointing towards the white tie that was sitting on the table.

Emmett looked down at it, smiling sheepishly. _Uhh...I don't really know how to tie it. _He admitted, causing his mom to laugh out loud, before grinning.

_How have you been tying it all these years? _She asked, an amusing look on her face.

Emmett shrugs, _Normally Bay ties it before we go out to dinner or a party or something._

Melody shook her head in amused. _God bless her, _she signed before reaching down and grabbing the tie from the table. She picked it up and put the tie around her son's neck before beginning to tie it.

Emmett tried to watch how she was doing it but her hands were moving so quickly even he couldn't keep up with it.

In mere seconds she was done, and Emmett looked over at himself in the mirror. A grin spread across his face.

_You look handsome, Bay won't know what hit her. She'll probably faint while walking down the aisle. _

Emmett laughed, _I'm definitely going to be the one fainting when I see her. _He countered.

Melody nodded, _Probably. _She agreed and Emmett gave his mom a playful nudge, in which she just laughed.

_Mom, thank you. Thank you, so much... _Emmett began, trailing off.

_For what? _Melody asked.

_For just...being my mom I guess. _Emmett replied.

Melody laughed, _I didn't really have a choice did I? _She joked.

Emmett smiled, before continuing. _I'm serious though. Thanks for being there for me. For caring for me as a baby and toddler, and teaching me how us deafies are just as important as hearing people, and that we shouldn't ever be limited. Thanks for sticking by my side throughout everything. For holding my hand when I was little, and for making me feel better when I cried. I don't think I thanked you often enough as a kid and now...well now I'm getting married. But, mom. I just wanted you to know that I love you, and that you'll always be my mom and I'll always love you and come to you if I'm in trouble. I may be growing up but nothing will change the fact that your my mom. So, yeah...thanks._

Melody was crying freely by the end of Emmett's speech, and she pulled him into another hug before beginning to sign.

_Emmett, I love you and I always will. Even if you're all grown up now, I'm still your mom. I'll always be your mom. And... _A devious look spread across Melody's face. _And, since your my only son I expect you to give me double the grandchildren! _

Emmett just laughed, _I'll have to talk to Bay. _He joked, raising his eyebrows in a suggestive way that caused Melody to slap him over the shoulder lightly.

_I don't want my grandchildren that soon! _She responded, causing Emmett just grin and pull her into another hug.

They were still hugging when the door opened, revealing Daphne in her beautiful bridesmaids outfit that Bay had picked out, (with _plenty_ of input from Regina and Katheryn).

**It's** **time**. Daphne explained, staring at Emmett.

Emmett's nerves returned suddenly, but he tried his best to swallow them down as he Melody and Daphne walked slowly out of the room and down the hall. Before exiting the building, and heading over to where the altar was.

Melody took her spot in the front row, and Daphne scrambled off to where the rest of the bridesmaids were located.

Emmett took one last deep breath as he approached the altar and got into his position, nodding to the priest who smiled back at him offering him a wink and an _calm down before someone notices. _In which Emmett grinned, before trying to recompose himself.

This was it, he was about to get married.

_-BEMMETT-_

Emmett was only standing at the altar for a few minutes before the ceremony began. During this time he stared up at the beautiful clear blue-sky and green trees that surrounded him.

They'd decided to have the wedding outside, though it was quite close to a Church, in case the weather happened to be bad. Luckily, there wasn't a cloud in sight and so the ceremony would be preformed outside.

Emmett's gaze finally switched from the sky to the actual wedding. He stared at all the guests though his gaze didn't linger on one person for more than half a second before it traveled to the next person. He knew most of the guests, though some were people from Bay's side of the family that he'd never met.

Everyone seemed happy to be there though, since they were all smiling and chatting among themselves. Emmett's gaze flickered over to where his dad, Cameron was sitting.

His dad had visited him earlier that day, reassuring him that everything would go fine and as Emmett's gaze landed on him he did the same thing this time.

_It's going to be fine. Bay and you love each other. _He promised, adding with a wry grin. _It'll go a lot better than Debbie and I's wedding. _Cameron joked, referring to the Housewarming/surprise wedding/surprise baby announcement.

Emmett laughed, nodding to his dad before his gaze returned to the priest.

_When is it going to start? _He asked.

The priest smirked, pointing towards the aisle.

Emmett faced the aisle and at that moment, music began to play. Though Emmett couldn't hear it, he could _feel_ it. Bay and him had picked out music that the deafies would be able to feel, but it wouldn't have to be super loud. It was strange, yet beautiful music. It had a beautiful vibration that Emmett loved and Bay said the song was just as amazing. The moment they heard it, they knew it was the song for them.

Originally they were going to use the song that Angelo had put on the mix-tape for Regina, but it just brought back to many sad memories of Angelo that neither Bay nor Emmett wanted to be brought up on the day of the wedding. It was supposed to be a happy day, not one filled with sad memories.

At that moment Bay's half-sister and Emmett's half-brother began walking down the aisle.

Bay's half-sister was the flower girl.

Emmett's half-brother was the ring bearer.

Emmett smiled at them as they made their ways down to the end of the aisle. They each returned his smile before moving back to their spots beside the altar. Emmett couldn't help but grin as he watched their hands find each others.

He watched them for a few more seconds before his gaze drifted again towards the aisle where Bay's bridesmaid were making their way to the front. Each one paired with one of Emmett's groomsmen. Bay's maid-of-honor, Daphne and Emmett's best man, Travis were at the front of the line. They each flashed Emmett a smile before retreating to their spots

Emmett's gaze flickered once more to the aisle and a breath caught in his throat as he caught sight of Bay.

_His_ beautiful Bay.

At that moment all of the nervousness he'd been feeling in the past eight months since he proposed and all the doubts that had been forming in his mind throughout the day. About hearing and deaf marriages and just marriages in general vanished. At that moment he knew that Bay and him would work out. That they would be the fifteen percent.

And at that moment, everyone else at the wedding vanished. All he could see was Bay. All Bay could see was Emmett.

She offered him a glowing smile as she joined him beside the altar, and Emmett used all the willpower he had not to lean over and kiss her right then.

So, instead Emmett faced the priest.

And the wedding began.

**We are gathered here today, to join this man and this woman in marriage. If you should have a problem with this, speak now or forever hold your**** peace.** He began, and Emmett's eyes wandered over the crowd, as though daring one of them to object.

Of course no one did and Emmett turned his attention back to the priest.

**The two of them would like to share a few**** words.** He signed and spoke, gesturing that Emmett should go first.

Emmett complied, grinning at Bay, who blushed, only causing Emmett to grin more. He loved that even after all these years he could still make her blush like an idiot.

Emmett loved speaking in public, he loved making speeches. Of course the priest would be interpreting what Emmett was saying to the guests that didn't understand sign, (mostly from Bay's extended family). But for once, Emmett didn't mind. He in fact was happy that the priest was interpreting what he was going to say. Because he wanted _everyone _to know how much he loved Bay. Not just the one's who understood sign.

Emmett cleared his throat, and looked away from Bay, fixing his eyes on Daphne he gestured to her.

_Before I met Bay...I never believed that deaf and hearing relationship's could ever work. Daphne teased me that if Brooklyn Decker was into me that I would be with her. I shook my head and told her that of course Brooklyn Decker would want to make passionate love to me... _Emmett paused as the crowd laughed and Bay stared at him with raised eyebrows as though to say, 'where the heck is he going with this.' Emmett grinned at her before continuing.

_And of course I'd probably let her but after that we would never work. Because she was hearing, and I was deaf. I thought that hearing people wouldn't understand my culture, my family, my perspective on the world. ...I thought Daphne was crazy for ever liking a hearing person until...Until I met Bay. _Emmett paused again, grinning at her before continuing.

_I hung out with Bay, helped her try and find her biological dad, Angelo Sorrento. _Emmett paused again, glancing at Bay to see if she was okay. The said woman was biting her lip, and tears were threatening to spill over but she met Emmett's gaze and smiled, giving him a nod as though to tell him 'I'm okay, go on.' And so he did.

_We bonded while searching for a mysterious guitar case, and anything else that might lead us to her dad. Without knowing it I developed feeling for this mysterious hearing girl, that was not at all like how I expected her to be. I admit, I thought she'd be bratty and inconsiderate and rude. But, after spending time with her I realized she was none of this. Instead she was smart, caring, and well, I admit she was a bit stubborn. But I admired her stubbornness and so...well, I did what any other seventeen year-old boy would do. I kissed her. _That comment received many laughs.

_And boy do I want to kiss her right now... _Emmett trailed off, glancing towards the crowd so see that Katheryn, Regina and Melody were already in tears. _But that's beside the point...Where was I again? Oh, yes that kiss! Well you see it was quite romantic and passionate, but I'll spare you all the details. After that kiss we became a couple, and though many people didn't exactly approve of our relationship. _Emmett looked pointedly at his mother, who raised her hands as though to say 'I admit it!'

Emmett returned his gaze to Bay's. _That didn't stop us. And from there we began our relationship. I never thought that I'd even be able to be friends with a hearing girl...let alone in a relationship! And I admit I was scared, scared that we'd never work out. I let stereotypes get to my head and I...I fought with Bay. I guess, I sort of broke-up with her and during those painful twenty something hours apart I realized something. Bay was never deaf, but she was also never hearing. She was always just Bay. And forget my fear of liking a hearing girl, I found myself falling in love with a hearing girl! _

_After that our relationship went pretty smoothly, until...Until I guess you could say we hit an iceberg. I was living with my dad, and he had this girlfriend and I was skipping school and my mom wanted full custody of me and...well...lets just say I took it out on Bay. And I made a mistake, a mistake I will regret for the rest of my life and...I am so, so, so very thankful she gave me a second chance. _By now Emmett himself was crying, and Bay's mascara was running, but Emmett thought she'd never looked so beautiful.

_I am so thankful for this second chance. And I promise you Bay, that I will never, ever, ever hurt you like that again. And that's because I love you and...well Toby would beat me up. _Emmett joked, causing the guests to laugh and Toby nod approval. Bay just shook her head in amusement.

_But, really Bay. I promise never to hurt you again. I love you and I plan on spending the rest of my life with you. I've wanted to spend the rest of my life with you practically since I met you. Bay, I love you, I've always loved you. I love everything about you except, of course your last name but were fixing that soon. Really, really soon. Like in a few minutes. _Everyone laughed, and Emmett playfully bowed, causing everyone to laugh harder.

The priest stepped back, signalling to Bay that it was her turn to begin her speech.

Bay took a deep breath, wiping her eyes before beginning. **Wow, okay. Well, I should've volunteered to go first because now I'm crying. Damn you** **Emmett!** She joked, giving him a fake annoyed look, Emmett just shrugged, grinning as the crowd laughed.

**Not to mention that speech was _long_, you practically told our life story to them and now I'm just going to end up repeating it.**Bay said with a grin, sighing in false annoyance before continuing. **Well, as you probably all know I've had a lot of boyfriends in my life. After this I'm sure Toby will gladly take you all on a trip down 'I dated Bay Kennish memory lane.'**She gestured towards her brother, who grinned.

**But, that's beside the point. When I met Emmett he was Daphne's _extremely_ handsome, motorcycle riding best friend, who it seemed had quite a large crush on her?**Bay raised her eyebrows, giving Emmett a questioning look. Emmett shuffled on his feet, while the guests chuckled.

**Anyway, he seemed nice but he was deaf and I couldn't really sign. But...I found myself thinking about him, and so I decided to at least try and be his friend. Though, as a sixteen year-old girl I couldn't help but notice his blue eyes and orange hair and well...I guess the same thing happened to me that happened to Emmett. I grew a liking for this deaf James Dean without even knowing it. **

**And man, if I couldn't stop thinking about him in the first place after he kissed me it was way worse! He was all I could think about, and then...then we started dating and I don't think I thought about anyone else for a long time.**The guests laughed.

**As Emmett pointed out there were bumps in our road. I thought he was using me to get to Daphne. He though that I would never be able to understand him...Long story short things were complicated. But I was slowly falling in love with this boy and I was determined to learn his language. All I wanted to do was talk to him, really talk to him. Converse without needing an interpreter.**Bay met Emmett's gaze and smiled at him. **Now, I can do that. I can really talk to him, and boy do I _love_ talking to him.**The guests laughed, causing Bay to pause before she continued.

**Yes, there were bumps in our road. Concerning custody, and Emmett skipping school and we were fighting quite often. I didn't want to loose him, I was worried. I wanted to help him and I knew his mom's house was better for him at the time but...I didn't want to loose him. I didn't want to loose him but I lost him anyway. **Bay met Emmett's gaze and his blue eyes were tearing up.

**After...after his mistake I was broken, shattered and the only person that could fix me was him but...but I couldn't go back to him. So, I did what Bay does after a break-up, I got a boyfriend!**The guests laughed.

**Man, did I get a lot of boyfriends while Emmett and I were apart. There was Alex, and Noah and Ty and Tank...And I tried, I really tried to fall for them. But...none of my feelings towards them came even close to how I felt and feel about Emmett. I tried to love them, but even while I was with them my heart belonged to someone else. And all these years later it still belongs to them. And I hope with all the breath in my body that my heart belongs to Emmett for the rest of my life.**Bay looked Emmett dead in the eyes. **I love you. I have always loved you and I will always love you. I _promise_.**

Emmett stared at her, and at that moment it was even harder to not lean in and kiss her. Boy, did he want to lean in and kiss her, to feel her lips on his...Emmett smiled at Bay, before switching his attention towards the guests.

Regina had tears all down her face, but she was smiling so much as she stared at the couple.

Katheryn pretty much looked the same, her head was rested on John's shoulder. Her husband, looked like he to was about to cry, and that was quite a rare sight.

Melody was staring at Emmett with a look of fierce protection and pride and happiness and love. She to was crying and smiling. And for once her hand was rested in Cameron's, who unlike John _was_ crying.

Daphne was crying, as she gripped Wilke's hand. The engagement ring on her left hand's ring finger flickered. Soon she and Wilke would be in Bay and Emmett's place. And Emmett couldn't be happier for her.

It seemed like everyone at the wedding was crying and smiling, or close to crying at least. Everyone looked overjoyed for the couple.

Emmett himself was crying and smiling, as was Bay.

And he switched his attention back to Bay as the priest continued.

_-BEMMETT- _

The ceremony went by in a blur, and pretty soon the priest was saying what Emmett had wanted him to say since the second the wedding started.

**Now, you may kiss the bride.**

And so Emmett grinned and signed. _You have no idea how long I have been waiting for you to say that. __Thank you! _In which the priest just smiled and nodded. While everyone else laughed.

Emmett then met Bay's gaze and leaned in.

Needless to say the kiss was the best kiss they'd ever shared.

**And now, may I present you the new Mr. and Mrs. Bledsoe!**

Emmett grinned facing Bay, who mirrored his grin.

And he couldn't help himself, he leaned in and kissed her again.

_I love you, Mrs. Bledsoe. _Emmett signed, being sure to use Bay's new name.

**And I love you, Mr. Bledsoe.**Bay returned.

And with that, they walked back down the aisle.

This time hand in hand.

* * *

**What did you guys think? I really want to know! Did you like Bay's and Emmett's speeches? Did you like the flashbacks? Did you like the wedding ceremony? Did I write it well? I hope so! Was it long enough for you guys? Haha, probably not even if it was seven thousand words. **

**I'm super excited for the new Switched At Birth episode tonight! I hope there's plenty of Bemmett! If not, then well I gave you guys this one-shot on Monday for a reason. I'm pretty sure Abby's going to make an appearance! She was the flower-girl in this chapter! **

**Do, you guys have any predictions for the new episode? Please tell me what you think will happen in a review! I'm interested to learn what you think and compare your thoughts with what I'm thinking!**

**Anyway, please leave a review!**

**The next chapter is going to go back on the whole Sandy/Nic situation. (Remember that from chapter 1 and 2? I know it was ages ago, lol). Anyway, it's going to be in Sandy's pov and there will be Bemmett. But it will be Sandy's take on Bemmett. Which should be interesting stay tuned!**

**Besides that, hope you guys have a good day/night/morning! **

**~Bye!**

**Oh, and remember please check out my new Fosters fanfic if your a fan of The Fosters. It's called: _Living In The Past._**


	8. Were Not Your Parents

**Thanks for the reviews! I can't believe were already over 100! Wow! Thank you guys so much! **

**Many of you wanted a continuation on what happened with Sandy and Nic. And so...I'm writing it! Yay!**

**Not much else to say...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Switched At Birth**

"Regular Talking"

_Signing Only_

**Signing and Talking**

**Oh! And P.S This chapter is in Sandy's pov!**

* * *

Sandy was angry. No she was _beyond_ angry. She couldn't believe that Nic would ever hurt her like that. She couldn't believe that he would ever betray her. But despite what he did she still loved him, and she hated herself for loving him.

He was just who most her friends and family thought he would be. Some stupid hearing guy who happened to have a deaf sister, and some pretty amazing parents. And yeah, he knew ASL, they could communicate. But he wasn't limited. Just because he was fluent in ASL didn't mean he wasn't hearing. All of Sandy's friends and even some of her family reminded her of this, despite her friends being his friend. They didn't think that Sandy should date him. She'd of course wave them off and say things like, _he's a good guy! _Or, _don't worry he would never hurt me, he's not like most hearing guys._

And now.

Now, Sandy realized that everything her friends and family had been telling her and warning her of. Everything she'd ignored. Had come true. Yeah, maybe Nic was a good guy but he'd hurt her, he was just like all the other hearing guys.

Her friends were supportive, but Sandy knew that most of them were also Nic's friends and so even though they hated what he had _done_, they didn't hate _him_ because he was their friend as well. _  
_

The truth is her family and friends warning about hearing guys had gone right over head because when Nic and her were together he'd speak in ASL and she convinced herself that he was deaf. At least, she pretended he was deaf. That he was just like her and so those warnings didn't apply.

While in reality Nicholas Johnathan Bledsoe was just another hearing guy. Just another pompous jerk who thought that he was way better than any stupid deaf kid because he was hearing.

Sandy knew that Nic didn't feel that way. After all his own dad was deaf, he was raised in fluent ASL and speech, he went to a school that was combined of both deaf and hearing kids, he'd been raised to appreciate everything about the deaf culture...and after all he'd chosen her, over a hearing girl. He'd wanted Sandy as his girlfriend. Sandy the Latina deaf girl. When he could have any girl he wanted. Any hearing girl he wanted.

He'd chosen _her_.

Sandy would remind herself of this, but then she'd remind herself that Nic hadn't chosen her the night he slept with Liza Folley.

But did it matter if he didn't chose her one night, but was loyal to her the rest.

Yes, it did matter. And Sandy wasn't willing to give Nicholas Bledsoe another chance, as much as her heart wanted to her.

No, Nicholas had, had his chance.

And he wasn't getting another one.

_-BEMMETT-_

Sandy Fields smiled as the lights in her English class began to flicker, signalling that class was over.

As most kids began to file out of the classroom, Sandy looked towards Mrs. Briggs who was indeed still talking and trying to tell the class the homework that was assigned for that night.

Most of the kids in the class, had already left the classroom, ignoring Mrs. Briggs as she tried to give out homework. Sandy couldn't help but feel a rush of anger towards the kids that had left. They'd all been hearing and it was like they're lunch was more important then staying in class for five seconds to get that nights homework assignment.

Sandy grabbed her books from her desk before making her way up to the front of the classroom where Mrs. Briggs was handing out the homework assignment.

Mrs. Briggs smiled at Sandy as she approached her, handing her the homework packet.

_Thank you. _Sandy signed, adding. _If I see anyone who walked out I'll be sure and tell them about the homework. _

_Thank you, Sandy. That would be wonderful. _Mrs. Briggs replied before turning away as she continued to hand out the homework to the other few students that had stayed to receive it.

Sandy sighed, shifting the books in her arms a bit so that they wouldn't fall before making her way out of the classroom.

Bumping into none other than Nicholas Bledsoe.

Her books clattered to the ground upon contact and she bent down to pick them up. Nicholas of course followed suit, but stopped when he realized Sandy was glaring at him.

_You don't need to help me. It's only a few books. _She signed angrily.

Looking hurt Nic shrugged. **It was my fault, I really don't mind helping you.**

Sandy shook her head, _I don't care if you mind. I don't want your help! _She replied, grabbing the rest of her books before getting up quickly and walking off.

She resisted the urge to look behind her. Because she knew if she did she'd see Nicholas staring back at her with a hurt expression on his face and she'd want more than anything to run over to him and wrap him in a hug. Tell him she loved him and that they could start over, and then kiss him senseless.

But she couldn't.

She couldn't love him.

And they sure as hell couldn't start over.

No matter how much she wished they could.

_-BEMMETT-_

Sandy slid in beside her friend Maya, setting her lunchbox in front of her before looking up at her friends.

_Hey, Sandy. _Maya greeted.

_Hi, what are you guys talking about? _Sandy asked, her gaze traveling around the table.

Sandy sat with the same people everyday at lunch. They weren't a "popular crowd" by any means, but they weren't "social outcasts." They were pretty much middle class by High School standards.

Her friends were made up of many different kinds of people, and though some of them weren't the types of girls Sandy would ever think of hanging out with when she thought of "friends," when she first started High School they'd grown on her.

There was Maya, who was definitely her best friend. Maya was deaf, as most of Sandy's friends were and she was probably one of the most "normal" girls Sandy hung-out with. She had long brown hair, green eyes and wore average clothes that she somehow made cute. She was laid back and pretty casual, but when it came to school Maya was a straight A student and often turned in assignments early. Sometimes her "freakish-obsession" of finishing an assignment when it wasn't due for two more weeks would get in the way of them hanging out. But, overall she was a really nice girl and she'd listen to Sandy vent about Nic for hours without seeming one bit board.

Then, there was Tess. She was one of Sandy's few hearing friends and she was by far the person who cared the least about school when it came to work, but the most when it came to gossip. Tess knew _everything_ about _everyone_, and was constantly talking about it. Sometimes it was interesting to learn who was dating who, or who had broke up but most of the time it annoyed everyone when she went on and on about a teacher shopping at Walmart or the fact so and so was a virgin. She had brown hair much like Maya's that was dyed black and often straightened, she had pretty eyes that you could never figured out what exact color they were.

Then, there was Sam. He was deaf, and quite cute with his medium length blonde hair and gorgeous brown eyes. But he was pretty nerdy and so he didn't have to many girlfriends. He was obsessed with engineering and though his long rants about the parts that make up a car were monotonous, his knowledge came in handy often when a toaster broke or someone's bike's chain didn't work.

Then, there was Piper. She was deaf, and really, _really_ pretty with her long orange hair and clear blue eyes. She looked like she could be related to Nic and often the teachers thought she was. Despite looking quite normal, on the inside Piper was obsessed with reality T.V show and would go on and on about what happened on last nights episode of _Keeping Up With The Kardashians. _It got boring, real fast. But she was nice and fun to hangout with.

Then, there was Ben. He was hearing and average looking with his buzz-cut black hair, dark skin and brown eyes. He was pretty quiet, but when he was hanging-out with Nic and Sam (his best friends), he could get unusually loud.

Then, there was Nic. As much as Sandy hated it he sat at the same table because her friends were his friends. Before Nic and her had started dating they were just friends. They actually met when Sam became Nic's friend and he began sitting at the table with them. So, despite him and Sandy being broken up he was still everybody's friend and he still sat at the table. Even though he was _really_ popular and practically all the hearing girls, and even some of the deaf girls had crushes on him. (Sandy, much to her own annoyance was not spared).

Then, there was Liza, who Sandy now hated with a passion. She was hearing and actually quite popular, the only reason she sat at their table was because Nic sat there. She had a huge crush on Nic and was constantly talking to him. It seemed she'd finally gotten her wish when he cheated on Sandy with her. And Liza would constantly bring up little hints about the fact Nic cheated on Sandy with her when she was talking. But no one besides Sandy seemed to pick up on this and so she still was allowed to sit with them. And everyone, besides Sandy and Maya were quite friendly to her. Even Nic was nice to her, but he didn't talk to her much anymore. Liza had short blonde hair and clear grayish blue eyes, and was actually quite pretty.

Finally, there was Quinn. He was Italian, and had black hair and a thick accent. He was deaf but unlike most of the deaf kids he could talk pretty fluently because he went deaf at the age of four. He was the loudest of all the guys and was on the swim team, so a ton of the girls (both hearing and deaf) had crushes on him. But he had a huge crush on Liza, much to Sandy's disgust.

Sandy sat with the same group of friends everyday and they all hung-out quite often. Though it was awkward with Nic being part of their group, Sandy tried her best to just ignore him.

Though that was hard because despite what he did she loved him and she didn't really want to be mean and ignore him while he was talking about something. And since she was deaf she had to stare at his hands, so it's not like she could look away and still hear what he was saying. She couldn't.

_Uh, Sandy? _Maya signed, waving her hand in front of her friends face.

_What? _Sandy asked, focusing her attention on her friend.

_You've been staring at Nic for the past minute, while we were trying to talk to you. _Piper explained, with a small smirk.

Sandy blushed, _Did he...? _Sandy questioned, trailing off.

**Notice?**Tess finished, adding. **No, don't worry. You're clear, he's been to busy laughing with Ben, Sam and Quinn. **

Sandy let out a breath of relief, causing a few of her friends to smirk.

_Speak of the devil...literally. _Maya signed, her gaze flicking to someone to the right of Sandy.

Sandy bit her lip, knowing that Maya was talking about Nic.

And sure enough, Nicholas Bledsoe slid in beside Sandy causing the hair on the back of her neck to rise and her heart to (unwillingly) quicken. In an attempt to ignore the boy who she hated yet loved Sandy pulled a turkey sandwich from her lunch box and bit into it, focusing her entire attention on how many time she chewed a bite of her sandwich before swallowing.

She did this for a few minutes before she finished her sandwich and Nic took this as an opportunity to talk to her, since she wouldn't have an excuse not to look at him.

**Sandy.**He signed, tapping her on the shoulder.

Sandy took a deep breath, before raising her gaze to meet his. For a few moments she stared into his green eyes, the green eyes she used to find calming, now just caused her anger. Her hands automatically clenched into a fist, and she looked away from Nic, instead focusing her eyes on his hands.

His hands...the hands that she used to hold tightly in her own. The hands that allow him to speak to her. The hands that she loved so much...The hands that betrayed her. The hands that wandered over Liza Folley the night Sandy's world ended and she didn't even know it.

Sandy shut her eyes tight as images of Nic and Liza filled her mind, causing anger and sadness and just plain, raw hurt to flood through her.

Nic's hand rested on her shoulder, causing her eyes to fly open. _What, Nic?! What do you want?! _She signed angrily.

Nic looked taken aback at her sudden anger, and Sandy couldn't help but feel a surge of delight at his shocked expression.

But as quick as it came, the expression fades and Nic raised his hands beginning to sign. **I just want to talk to you. To sort things out, I know you still care about me and I know I made a mistake...but I still love you and I just want you to at least talk to me. _Please_. **

Sandy stared at him, a part of her wanted to believe him. She wanted to believe that he was truly sorry. And she wanted to agree to talk to him, to "sort things out." And boy did she want to kiss him.

But she couldn't. She couldn't make him think that he could sleep with someone else and then just win her back without any struggle.

No, Nicholas Bledsoe wasn't getting a second chance.

Not now.

Not _ever_.

Sandy found herself shaking her head, and slowly her gaze rose and met Nic's. And she began to sign. _No. No. No. No! Nic you slept with someone else! And now you come crawling back to me, expecting me to just pretend it didn't happen and take you back. Expecting me to just forgive you and start over! _

**Sandy, I'm so sorry! It was a mistake! I love you! **Nicholas retorted.

Sandy shook her head. _No, Nic. You didn't think about me while you were with Liza. Your supposed "love" for me didn't cross your mind while you were having sex with her! I can't trust you anymore Nic. I can't be with you! Not now, not ever! _Sandy replied, her hands practically screaming with rage._  
_

**Sandy, I**** promise-** Nic began.

_No. No. No! Nicholas just shut-up okay? I don't want anything to do with you! I don't want to see you or talk to you! I just want you to go away and not bug me okay?! If you want to help me then STAY AWAY! _Sandy exclaimed.

**But, Sandy my** **parents**- Nic began once again, only for Sandy to once again cut him off.

_I DON'T CARE, Nicholas! I don't care if your dad cheated on your mom and then won her back! That doesn't make it right for you to do it to me! I'm not your mom and you're not your dad! Our love story isn't going to work out like there's! Were not them. I make my own decisions! _

**Come on, Sandy that's not what I meant!**Nic signed and spoke.

_Bullshit, Nic! When you love someone you don't sleep with someone else, you don't betray them!_

**But my parents-**

_NICHOLAS. WE. ARE. NOT. YOUR. PARENTS. OKAY?! _Sandy exaggerated each sign, making them large and angry.

"I-" Nicholas started, not bothering to sign.

_NO! _Sandy's hands screamed, and her anger got the best of her and as Nic tried to respond with his hands Sandy's hands rose as well.

But his hands were being raised to speak.

Her hands were being raised to fight.

And so she did.

Sandy Fields punched Nicholas Bledsoe.

Straight in the nose.

* * *

**I don't know how I feel about this one-shot. I sorta hate it...but at the same time I like it. What do you guys think? ****Please honestly tell me what you think in a review! I really want to know what you guys think!**

**Not much else to say...**

**~Bye!**


	9. Anxiety

**Hi, guys! Thanks for the reviews last chapter! I was actually surprised by how much you guys actually liked it! Thanks! **

**A few of couple *cough* a lot of you *cough* was disappointed that there was no Bemmett last chapter so...in today's chapter you guys get both Bemmett and Dilke! (Haha, didn't see that one coming!) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Switched At Birth**

"Regular Talking"

_Signing Only._

**Signing and Talking.**

**P.S Someone left a review (it was a Guest so I couldn't message them). Anyway, they left a review saying they were confused because they thought Nicholas was in middle school?! I don't know why or how they thought that but the answer is no. Nicholas is fifteen and is in High School. Lily, on the other hand is eleven and in middle school. Just to clear that up!**

**Oh! And in this chapter Emmett is twenty-five, Bay is twenty-four (its a few months before their wedding). Wilke is twenty-six and Daphne is twenty-four.**

* * *

The last person Emmett and Bay Bledsoe (or at least, soon to be Bledsoe), expected to be sitting on their doorstep when they arrived home from the movies at ten at night was Wilke.

But there he was.

Wilke, in all of his glory sitting on the front steps of the Bledsoe family's home, looking anxious, confused and just plain _lost_.

Bay exchanged a glance with Emmett, (who she proudly called her fiancé), before exiting their car and approaching Wilke.

"Uh, Wilke? Is that you?" She called out, causing the sandy-blonde-haired and blue-eyed young man to jump to his feet and jog over to where his best-friend's sister was standing beside her fiancé.

"You guys are home! Finally! I thought I'd be sitting her all night!" Wilke exclaimed, a look of relief flooding his face.

Still confused at to why Wilke was at their house so late at night, or rather why he was at their house at all, Emmett decided to question the matter.

_Are you lost? _He signed, causing Bay to punch him playfully in the side, and try her best to hide her grin. _What? That's the most logical explanation for why Wilke's at our house. _Emmett defended. Bay just shook her head in amusement, returning her attention back to Wilke.

Wilke didn't look at all offended by Emmett's comment, instead he as grinning. **See! That's why I came** **here!** He said, adding in sign for Emmett's sake.

Bay's eyebrows furrowed. **You came here for Emmett to tease** **you?** She questioned.

Wilke laughed. **Uh, no. I came here because you two are in love and it's so freaking obvious!** He explained.

Bay exchanged yet another confused glance with Emmett. **Yeah, okay? Umm...I still don't see why the fact we're in love and we show it brings you to are doorstep at ten at night.** Bay replied.

_You sure you're not lost? _Emmett added.

Wilke shook his head, **I need advice. ** He continued, smiling as though those words cleared everything up.

**From _us?_ Can't you go to Toby or Daphne? Why us?** Bay asked, genuinely confused at why Wilke would ever ask for their advice.

**I need advice from a couple who's in love.** Wilke explained.

_Why? Did you and Daphne get in a fight? Did you come here to talk to us about make-up sex because I really don't want- _Emmett began, causing Bay to once again hit him lightly. He flashed her a _what? _look.

**Ew! No way! Daphne and I aren't in a fight.** Wilke responded.

Emmett snorted, _That's a first._

Bay gave him a warning look, before facing Wilke. **How about we go inside and then you can explain to us what you're doing on our doorstep at ten at** **night**. She suggested.

_Please don't say you're pulling a Harry Potter on us! Because I really don't want to have to stick you under the cupboard for ten years until you realize you're a wizard and blow up my aunt! _Emmett joked.

Wilke and Bay stared at him, wearing identical expressions of confusion and bewilderment.

_What? It was funny! _Emmett defended.

"Deaf humor, I'll never understand it." Wilke whispered to Bay.

Bay shook her head. "I think that was Harry Potter humor." She corrected.

"Oh..." Wilke trailed off, adding. "Then I'll never get that neither...I'm not much of a reader."

"Figures." Bay muttered.

_You two do know I can read lips, right? _Emmett reminded them.

Bay rolled her eyes, grabbing her fiance's hand she pulled him towards the house, beckoning with her other hand for Wilke to follow.

"Come on, I think we need a cup of tea and an explanation." She said, looking pointedly at Wilke.

"I'd rather have a beer." Wilke replied, causing Bay to glare at him and he immediately corrected himself. "Actually, on the other hand tea sounds wonderful!" Before muttering, "It's like she's my mother!"under his breath.

Bay just shook her head, still really confused at why Wilke had turned up at their doorstep at ten at night.

And even more confused at why he needed their advice.

_-BEMMETT-_

Bay poured Emmett, Wilke and herself a cup of tea. Setting the mugs on a small tray, and adding a few chocolate-chip cookies that Katheryn had brought over the day before to the tray. Upon staring down at the platter she frowned, something seemed to be missing.

"What's taking you so long?!" Wilke yelled from the other room, causing Bay to roll her eyes.

"Be patient!" She called back, a smile spreading across her face because at that moment she realized what she was missing.

Still smiling the curly brown-haired woman made her way towards the cupboard where she and Emmett stored vases. She picked out a small clear vase, and added a few flowers from a larger vase on the kitchen table, before filling up the vase with water. She then set the vase on the tray and smiled. "_Perfect_." She whispered just as strong arms wrapped around her waist. She didn't have to turn around to know who the arms belonged to but she did anyways since she needed to see Emmett's hands.

**What do you need?** She asked.

_Wilke's diving me insane, are you done yet? _Emmett explained.

Bay laughed at Emmett's annoyed expression, gesturing to the tray before signing a quick, _yes._

Emmett grinned, kissing Bay on the cheek and signing. _Wow! That looks amazing thanks! _Before picking up the tray and exiting the kitchen.

Bay shook her head in amusement, following Emmett from the kitchen and towards the living room where an impatient Wilke was sitting, his feet tapping the ground nervously.

At the sight of the couple he rose to his feet rushed over to Emmett. Grabbing the tray from him he carried it over to Bay and Emmett's coffee table and set it down. Glancing at the flowers he raised an eyebrow.

**You spent extra time trying to make it _pretty_?!** He exclaimed, his signing quick and messy though surprisingly eligible.

Emmett's expression hardened and he raised his hands, obviously going to defend Bay when she grabbed his hands and lowered him giving him a look that meant. "It's Wilke, nothing you say will change him."

Emmett seemed to get the message, as his hands fell to his side, and he was silent for a moment. Before his hands raised once again and he faced Wilke. _What do you want to talk to us about? _He asked, cutting straight to the chase.

Wilke sighed, "Okay since you two don't seem to want to visit with me I guess I'll just explain why I'm here." Wilke said, not bothering to sign which bugged Bay since Wilke was pretty much fluent in ASL and he still wasn't signing to Emmett.

_So? _Emmett urged when Wilke just stared at them for a good minute.

Wilke smirked, "Well. You two were supposed to say 'oh no Wilke we love you let's visit!'" Wilke explained, still not bothering to sign.

Emmett frowned, not seeming to catch what Wilke had said. Because even though Emmett was an expert lip-reader (if there was such a thing), Wilke's lips moved really, _really_ fast. And they happened to for some reason, be moving even more on that particular night. It was obvious Wilke was nervous. Though, Bay wasn't sure why.

"Wilke." Bay spoke aloud, wanting to catch only the sandy-blonde-haired man's attention and not her fiance's. "Can you please sign while talking to Emmett." Bay said, knowing that even though Emmett didn't say anything he was finding it hard to follow Wilke.

"Right, sorry." Wilke replied.

_Why are you sorry? _Emmett signed, confused as Wilke glanced towards Bay. Emmett faced her, _What? _He questioned.

**Just reminding him to sign.** Bay explained.

Emmett held her gaze for a bit, until Wilke waved his hands to get his attention and Emmett faced him once again. _Are you going to explain now? Or are we going to sit here all night? _Emmett asked. Bay could tell he was beginning to get irritated with Wilke's inability to explain why he was at their house.

Bay glanced towards the clock on the wall above the window, it read ten-thirty and Bay had to agree with Emmett. As much as she wanted to give Wilke time to compose himself, or prepare himself to tell them what he was going to tell them she wanted to get to bed.

**Uh, yeah, Wilke sorry but if you could hurry it up. I'm pretty tired.**Bay signed and spoke, hoping that if she asked nicely Wilke would explain, as appose to Emmett getting annoyed that he was taking so long. It was a long shot, hoping Wilke would agree because she'd asked nicely, but much to Bay's surprise (and delight), her brothers best-friend, her sister's boyfriend and Emmett's former band member nodded his head willingly.

**Alright, yeah, sorry. I didn't mean to keep you guys I just...I'm really nervous.** Wilke began, staring at Bay and Emmett with a look that a scared little boy might wear. This only made Bay more confused and worried about what was going on.

_You said it was about Daphne..._ Emmett signed, and Wilke signed a small _yes, _causing Emmett to pause for a few moments before his eyes widened. **Is she _pregnant?!_** He exclaimed, eyes widening.

Wilke shook his head quickly. _No, no, no. _**And if she were, I would honestly be happy about that. And I'm sure she'd come with me to tell you guys that. **

Bay frowned, as Emmett began to sign rapidly again. _Is she okay? Is she hurt? _It was obvious his protectiveness over Daphne was causing him to dislike Wilke strongly at that moment. He was probably afraid that Wilke had done something to hurt her.

Bay's eyebrows furrowed. **You said you'd be happy if Daphne was pregnant...so is what you're going to tell us not something happy?** She questioned.

Wilke shook his head again. **No. It's happy, very, _very _happy. But at the same time very, _very _nerve-wracking.** Wilke explained.

Out of the corner of her eye Bay saw Emmett's eyes widened, and a look of understanding spread across his face. As though something had clicked. Bay was still as confused as ever towards what Wilke meant. **(AN: How many of you are in the dark still, like Bay. While how many of you think you know what Wilke's asking? Like Emmett.)**

Bay's gaze shifted so she was looking at Emmett entirely, just as a grin spread across his face and he no longer looked to be in any way mad at Wilke. He looked to be genuinely happy, and excited. Which only deepened Bay's confusion.

_You're going to propose?! _Emmett exclaimed his hands moving so fast Bay nearly missed it.

She frowned at her fiancé. **How did you know that?** She questioned, after Wilke signed, _yes, _confirming he was going to propose to Daphne.

Emmett faced her, _Well you see, Bay. I was ever so happy when I decided I was going to propose to you but, it was extremely nerve-wracking. _Emmett explained.

Bay frowned, **Why? You knew I'd say yes.**She responded, confused at why Wilke and Emmett was/were so scared to propose when they knew/had known Daphne and Bay would say yes.

It was Wilke's turn to explain. **You wouldn't understand. You're not a guy. ** He responded, as though that cleared up everything.

Bay rolled her eyes. **Alright, well you two can talk your guy talk some other time.  **Bay's tone was rich with amusement, and she even managed to make her signs amusing by adding a light and bouncy flare to them.

Emmett gave her his signature "Deaf James Dean smirk", planting a kiss on her temple. _I know you wish you could be as smart as us guys but- _

Bay elbowed him, causing Emmett to let out a small gasp before wrapping his arms around her and pulling her onto his lap. Grabbing her hands in his so she couldn't attack him, though by grabbing her hands she couldn't sign either.

Wilke just smirked them, and finally after a few minutes of watch their banter he waved his hands to get their attention.

**So, I came to you guys.** He finished.

Bay shifted herself so that she was no longer sitting on Emmett's lap, but she was snuggled up next to him. **I still don't get why you came to us...I mean you could have just texted us to tell us what you're planning to do.** Bay reminded him.

Wilke nodded suddenly looking disappointed. **Yeah. I suppose you're right, I should've just texted. I'll remember that next time. Sorry to keep you guys up.**Wilke apologized.

Bay decided that Wilke had to be really nervous to be apologizing to them. **It was no trouble at all.** Bay promised Wilke as he rose to his feet, still looking anxious and nervous.

_Wait. _Emmett signed, waving his hands to get Wilke's attention. _Didn't you say you came here for advice when you first arrived? That you needed advice from a couple in love? What do you need advice about? _Emmett questioned.

Wilke sighed, his gaze traveled towards the clock and Bay followed it. The clock read ten-forty-five. When she returned her gaze to Wilke, she realized she'd missed something he'd said as he was sitting down again. **...It's just, I'm not sure exactly how I should ask Daphne to marry me. And I was wondering if either of you had any suggestions since you both know her well, and since you two are "romantic" I guess I thought you'd have some ideas.** Wilke explained, a hopefully look in his blue eyes. **  
**

Bay stared at the sandy blonde haired twenty-six year-old man in front of her. His personality had shifted entirely since he arrived. When he first saw them on the steps he'd been normal "relaxed, pompous, laid-back" Wilke. When Bay first sat down on the couch he'd been, "anxious, impatient, nervous" Wilke. And currently he was, "caring, nervous, serious" Wilke.

It was a side of Wilke Bay hadn't seen in years. In fact she hadn't seen the caring, nervous and serious side of him since Wilke and Daphne got back together as boyfriend and girlfriend and Wilke had tried to impress John, Katheryn, Regina and Emmett. Especially Emmett since he was practically an older brother to Daphne. And at the time had a strong dislike for Wilke.

"You must really love Daphne." Bay found herself say, causing Wilke to look at her with a confused expression on his face.

**Yeah...yeah I do.** **Why****?** He stated, before adding a question to his statement.

Bay shook her head, **Nothing. It's nothing...I just...never mind.**Bay replied, as Emmett gave her a concerned look she added. **I'm fine, really. Continue your "guy talk."**

Emmett kissed her cheek before doing as Bay had said and continuing his "guy talk" with Wilke. As they began bouncing proposal ideas off each other, Bay found herself thinking about what she'd realized moments before.

That Wilke loved Daphne. And it wasn't some stupid High School "fling" love. It was _real_ love. The same love that Emmett and Bay shared, Wilke shared with Daphne. Bay knew that Wilke cared for Daphne, and that they'd been dating awhile. But, she never had really realized that he really _loved_ Daphne. She'd never realized that Wilke was there to stay, and would be part of her family. That he'd be her brother-in-law.

It was weird thinking that Wilke was going to propose to Daphne. It was weird thinking that he loved her _that_ much. Because, in all honesty when Bay thought of Wilke/Daphne she thought of their High School "fling." After all Wilke and Daphne had dated mostly in College, and it'd been off and on and they'd gotten in many fights.

Bay hadn't pinned that as what some would call, "forever love" or "true love." But as she sat there and thought about it. About the way Daphne would sneak glanced at Wilke. About how he'd stare at her. About how much Daphne would talk about him. About how much Wilke would talk about her. Bay realized that Daphne and Wilke were no longer a High School "fling", but they really _loved_ each other.

And at that thought Bay smiled, happy that Wilke would soon become part of her family.

Her gaze shifted absentmindedly down at the ring on her left hand and Bay realized that even sooner Emmett would become apart of her family.

And she couldn't be happier.

* * *

**Did you like it? I really enjoyed writing it! Like really! I love writing about Wilke! And this chapter was overall super fun to write! I hope you guys had fun reading it! We needed an upbeat chapter after Sandy and Nic's fighting.**

**Anyway, please leave a review and tell me what you thought! And do you guys have any suggestions for the next one-shot? Or one-shots to come? Are there any pairings you want to see like more Dilke? Or some Jatheryn? (Is that their ship name? I have no idea but I like it). Maybe some Gelody (Melody/Gabe)? Or even some Cebbie (Cameron/Debbie)? Just tell me what you guys want to see!**

**Also, _please, please, please, please _if you're a fan of The Fosters check out my Fosters fanfics. I have two. One is a story, and the other is a one-shot and I'd greatly appreciate it if you checked them out!**

**Thanks in advance!**

**~Bye!**

**Oh and P.S Me and another fellow Switched At Birth writer: baybeezoee are beginning to work on a SAB joint story that will be up on my account soon! It's Bemmett! So stay tuned for that. I'll be sure to let you guys know when I post it :)**

**~Bye for real! **


	10. Christmas Spirit

**Wow, guys I can't believe were already at chapter 10! It feels like I just stared writing this! Thank you guys so much for the support! I love this story and I can't wait for you to read all the new one-shot's I have in store! :) **

**Anyways, what did you guys think of Bay following Emmett wherever he goes? I LOVED it and I hope J and K don't ruin it! It'd be so cool to see if we get a Season 4.**

_**IMPORTANT:**_

**I recently published a new co-writen story with one of my Switched At Birth fanfic friends: ****baybeezoee**. **She's an amazing writer and she writes Switched At Birth fanfics as well, go and check them out!**

**So, yeah I recently published a new fanfic called: _The Pain of Forgetting_ that I'm co-writing with baybeezoee, and we'd ****_love _****it if you guys would check it out! It's a Bemmett story about that's about a situation were Bay and Emmett broke-up in college and their half siblings, Abby (Angelo and Lana's kid) and Dylan (Cameron and Debbie's kid), learn of this and decide to play matchmakers! Please check it out! And if we get a good amount of reviews I'll update this story faster! **

**So, if you want a new chapter go check out our story: _The Pain of Forgetting_ (Haha I'm bribing you guys, but really I'd love it if you'd check it out!) **

**Besides that, I hope you enjoy the update!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Switched At Birth**

"Regular Talking"

_Signing Only_

**Signing and Talking**

**P.S I am aware that it's not Christmas, it's not even close to Christmas. But, I really wanted to write a Christmas one-shot. I don't know why, I just do! XD **

**So here, some Christmas in August!**

* * *

Bay frowned as she stared down at the four large boxes that were filled to the brim with Christmas ornaments. Bay and Emmett had bought a few new ornaments, and they had a good amount from the past years and even some that Melody had given them. But, those all together barely filled up one box. It was J and K that had gone overboard and bought the Bledsoe family _three boxes_ worth of Christmas ornaments.

And though Bay was grateful that her parents had gone through the trouble to buy all these ornaments she was feeling overwhelmed. Nicholas was four and he'd been _obsessed_ with Christmas since his first Christmas. After that he'd ask his parents constantly, "Cwismas! Cwismas!" And Bay and Emmett would respond saying, "We just had Christmas. We have to wait until next year." And then Nicholas would cry.

He _loved_ Christmas, and now that he was four he could speak and sign pretty clearly, but he preferred to speak when it came to screaming about Christmas, and it drove Bay _crazy_. Luckily, Emmett had brought Nicholas to the park to give Bay a few hours of peace. But, it was hardly peaceful with her having to watch Lily.

Lily was almost one, her birthday being in January and it was her first Christmas. Nicholas had tried to explain Christmas to her, and she'd just stared at him. Obviously not understanding his description of Christmas, but his excitement fueled her excitement and so, though she didn't really know what was going on she was excited. And being the excited eleven month old she was, she enjoyed crawling around and she was a _really_ fast crawler.

Lily would be in the living room and Bay would turn her head for a moment and she'd turn back around to find Lily crawling around in the kitchen. She would then go over to the kitchen, pick Lily up and bring her back to the living room. Giving her a toy to try and keep her occupied, but the toys didn't seem to interest Lily and she'd crawl off to the kitchen again.

It was driving Bay crazy, she was over her head with things she needed to do to prepare for Christmas Day. She had to sort through the ornaments and pick the best ones, because Emmett, Lily, Nic and her were going to decorate their Christmas tree that night and Bay had to go through _three boxes _of ornaments and pick out the best one's to hang.

On top of that the Bledsoe family was hosting Christmas that year and so Bay had to clean the house, (which was hard considering how much of a mess Lily and Nic made).

Not to mention the fact she had to cook food enough for Emmett and her's entire family. With the exception of salads and deserts that other family members would be bringing over.

So, Bay had to clean, cook, and figure out the ornament situation so that her family could decorate the tree. All while watching Lily, who didn't seem to understand that her mom wanted her to stay put, either that, or she just didn't care.

Bay was setting Lily down in the living room beside the ornament boxes for the fifteenth time when the door of the Bledsoe family home opened and Bay was greeted with a blast of cold air. Her husband entered the home, Nicholas was sleeping in his arms. Emmett smiled at Bay, noticing the fact his wife looked like she hadn't slept for a solid week.

He freed one of his hands and signed, _I'm going to put Nic to bed. I can try and put Lily down to if you want? _

Bay smiled at him, picking up Lily and walking over to her husband. **That would be wonderful, she's been preventing me from getting anything done.** Bay explained, following Emmett towards Nicholas's bedroom.

She watched with a smile on her face as Emmett set his son down on his race-car bed (another gift from J and K for Nic's third birthday). Emmett set him down, pulled his covers over him before leaning down and kissing Nic's forehead. He then retreated from the room, taking Lily from Bay.

_I'll put Lily down and then I'll come and help you, okay? _He signed.

Bay smiled, kissing Emmett on the cheek. **I love you.** **  
**

Emmett smirked, _Of course you do. _He signed with a cheeky grin, causing Bay to lightly punch him in the shoulder. Emmett pulled his wife into the best hug he could, considering he had Lily in his arms. _I love you to. _He responded, when Bay pulled away.

Bay just smiled at him, turning and walking back into the living room as Emmett headed to Lily's room to put her down.

Bay breathed a sigh of relief, she was glad that Emmett had relieved her of watching Lily, and she was glad that he was going to help her. Because though he wasn't the best cook, Emmett was surprisingly good at cleaning. Often, she would tease him about his cleaning skills. And, he would be able to help her sort through the millions of ornaments. Of course, he would also be great company.

Smiling, Bay walked over to the kitchen. She had hot water already ready for tea, so all she had to do was fill her mug with the warm water and wait a few minutes for it to steep.

While she was waiting for the tea to steep she allowed her gaze to travel around the kitchen. Emmett, Nic and Lily had decorated most of the rooms for Christmas while Bay was at the grocery a week ago and they'd done a pretty good job. They'd put up many strange elf dolls in different places around the house, and though some of them creeped Bay out the others were quite amusing to have around the house.

Nic had attempted to scare Lily. Bay had been reading him the _Diary of a Wimpy Kid _series lately and in one of the books the mom had told her sons that an elf doll they said was watching them and would report back to Santa. So, naturally Nic had tried to trick Lily the same way.

The eleven-month old had cried for ten minutes, and Emmett had talked to Nic about tricking his sister, even if she was only eleven-months. While, Bay had calmed down Lily. After she stopped crying Nic apologized and then Bay, Emmett, Nic and Lily had stayed up watching _Finding Nemo. _Nic and Lily fell asleep half-way through. Bay fell asleep near the end and Emmett had decided not to wake any of them up. So, the Bledsoe family had spent that night on the couch.

Bay's thoughts were interrupted as she felt strong arms wrap around her and bring her to the present. Bay shifted so that she was facing Emmett. **You already put Lily down?** She questioned, surprised that Emmett had been able to put down their daughter so quickly.

Emmett smirked, _What can I say? I'm Super-daddy! _He signed dramatically, causing Bay to roll her eyes.

**Well, _Super-daddy _you're now going to be programmed to help me sort through three boxes of ornaments.**Bay responded.

Emmett put on an annoyed face but he didn't argue. Causing Bay gave him a peck on the lips before heading over to the fridge. She grabbed a carton of milk, pouring a bit into her tea and adding some sugar. Taking a sip of the tea, she smiled. **This was exactly what I needed.** She murmured.

Emmett smiled at her, a slightly guilty expression on his face. _Sorry Nic and I didn't come back from the park for awhile. He kept wanting to go down the slide even though every time he did he ended up with his face in the snow. _Emmett explained.

Bay walked up to her husband. **Emmett, you don't need to feel guilty. I was glad you took Nic out, he was driving me insane with his screams about Christmas. ** Bay reminded him.

Emmett chuckled, _I'm glad I'm deaf. _He signed, adding. _But, really Bay. I'm sorry we didn't get home sooner, you looked like you were going to drop dead taking care of Lily. I should have brought her with us I-_

Bay cut him off by kissing him. When she pulled away, she smirked at his dazed expression. **Emmett, you don't need to apologize to me. But, you do need to make it up to me.** She stated.

Emmett frowned, _How?_

Bay smiled deviously. **There's three boxes of ornaments to sort through.** She reminded him.

Emmett nodded, _Okay, fine. I'll do it. _He agreed, exiting the kitchen. Bay followed him, her mug in her hands. She walked over to the couch in the living room, sitting down she set her mug on the coffee table as Emmett brought the first box over to her. He sat down next to his wife, pulling the first ornament out of the box. He stared at it.

_A squirrel? Really? _He exclaimed.

Bay laughed, **If we don't put that on the tree I think Katheryn will freak. **

Emmett nodded in agreement, setting the squirrel down on the coffee table as Bay drew another ornament from the box. She stared at it, raising her eyebrows.

_A motorcycle?! _Emmett exclaimed, ever since Nic and Lily were born he hadn't been able to ride his motorcycle as often as he did before they were born. But he and Bay still managed to ride on it some nights.

**I take it there's no way I'm going to get you not to put that on the tree.** Bay teased, and Emmett held the motorcycle ornament to him as though he were a little kid and it was his favorite toy.

_Mine! _He exclaimed, causing Bay to laugh before she drew another ornament from the box.

_-BEMMETT-_

An hour and a half later Bay and Emmett Bledsoe were sitting on their couch. Bay's head in Emmett's lap. A pile of ornaments they'd liked sitting on the coffee table, the one's they didn't like were put back in the boxes.

**That took _forever_.** Bay signed tiredly.

Emmett glanced over at the pile of ornaments. _Are they all going to fit on the tree? _He questioned. He and Bay had liked way more ornaments than they'd expected to, considering J and K had picked them out.

They'd had to include every squirrel, knowing that if they didn't Katheryn would surely scold them on not "continuing the family tradition." They're were fifteen squirrels, the squirrels alone would take up a lot of space on the tree so Bay had no idea if all the ornaments they wanted would be able to be put on the tree.

**I guess we'll find out later, when we decorate it.**Bay responded, snuggling closer to Emmett as he began to absentmindedly twirl a strand of her curly brown hair.

The sound of tiny feet coming from the hallway caused Bay's gaze to switch from Emmett's to the hallway entrance just as Nic entered the living room. He was holding his blanket and looked tired, but with one glance towards the pile of ornaments his tiredness was gone, replaced with excitement.

He rushed over to were his parents were sitting on the couch, jumping up onto his mom. Bay let out a grunt but smiled at her son. **Hi, Nic. Did you have a good nap?** She asked, silently wishing he'd stayed asleep a bit longer. She'd been longing for more time alone with her husband, but now that her son had seen the ornaments she knew he wasn't going to go back to sleep until the tree was decorated.

**Christmas! It's** **Christmas!** He exclaimed happily.

Bay smiled at him, **Not Christmas yet, we still have a few days until Christmas. **She reminded him.

Nic looked confused as he glanced at the ornaments and the tree. It was Emmett's turn to explain. _It's not Christmas yet, but were going to decorate the tree tonight._

Nic grinned, his green eyes widening in excitement. **Now! **He exclaimed, adding. **We decorate now!**

Emmett shook his head, _Not yet, Buddy. We still have to wait for your sister to get up. _He reminded the four-year-old.

**Okay!**Nic agreed and before Emmett and Bay could stop him he rushed back into the hallway. Returning less than a minute later with his sister. He was trying to hold her but Bay could tell she was slipping and so she rushed over to her son, taking Lily from him.

The eleven-month old stared up at her mom, her brown eyes were shinning and she yawned, curling closer to her mom and attempting to fall asleep again. Bay sighed, sitting back down on the couch she shifted her daughter so she was laying on Emmett's lap before getting up and walking over to Nic.

**Ready to decorate?** She asked.

Nic's eyes widened in excitement. **Yes! **He squealed, rushing towards the pile of ornaments he grabbed a squirrel from the pile, rushing back over the tree he hung it up before racing over to the table for another ornament. **  
**

Bay watched him for a few moments, before her gaze met Emmett's. He was sitting on the couch, with Lily on his lap. _I see how it is. Give me the kid so you can have the fun. _He joked.

Bay rolled her eyes, smirking she walked over to the couch. Taking Lily from her husband. Emmett frowned at her, _I was kidding I enjoy watching you and Nic. _

Bay smiled. **I know, but I'm to tired to keep Nic from breaking ornaments, so it's your turn. **She explained.

Emmett shook his head in amusement, kissing her forehead and signing a quick. _Okay. _Before picking up the motorcycle ornament and hanging it high up on the tree, away from any kids reach. Bay smirked at this, smiling as she watched her husband and son continue to hang ornaments.

The stress she'd been feeling earlier because of the Holidays was gone. She was simply basking in the presence of her family. Glad that she got to spend Christmas with her husband and her son and daughter.

Sitting there, watching Nic and Emmett with Lily on her lap Bay smiled. The moment was truly perfect and she wished she could just sit there watching her family forever.

But, of course Lily had to open her eyes to see her brother and father already decorating the tree and let out a cry.

"Here we go again." Bay murmured, but this time she was smiling.

* * *

**Whatcha guys think? I liked it but I'm not sure about the ending. I hope you guys liked it, tell me with a review!**

**Remember, please check out the joint-story I'm writing with baybeezoee called: _The Pain of Forgetting _if you want me to update faster! (Yes, I am bribing you all. Lol). But please do check it out and leave a review it would make our day!**

**And if you read Fosters fanfics I have two of those I'd love if you checked them out as well.**

**Besides that, hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**~Bye!**

**Also, P.S I'd love if you guys left some ideas for future one-shot's in your reviews! That would be great :) **


	11. Hiatus (Sorry!)

**Okay, guys. I know! I know! I need to update this story I'm ****_so _****sorry it's been so long! **

**But, the hiatus for Switched At Birth is killing me and though I can think up ideas I really don't have any urge to write them since there all one-shots and not a story which I wouldn't have trouble writing.**

**So, what I'm trying to say is I'm putting this story on hiatus until Switched At Birth starts up again in December/January. I know! I know! I'm being just as evil as ABC Family is making you guys wait but I honestly just like can't write Switched At Birth one-shots for some reason during the hiatus. :(**

**But, I do have another Switched At Birth story I'm co-writing with baybeezoee (go read her stories) that we will be continuing to update. I don't know why but I can write story, stories while a show is on hiatus but not one-shots. **

**Anyway, if you want something to read please go and check out our story! It's on my account and it's titled: ****_The Pain of Forgetting._**

**Also, if you're a fan of The Fosters and Brallie then I have a Fosters story titled: ****_Living in the Past _****that I would love you guys to check out aswell! If you're a fan of The Fosters but not Brallie then I have a one-shot titled, ****_You're Still There For Me, _****that is a Brallie friendship/sister-brother relationship for you :) **

**And, if you happen to be a fan of the book series, ****_Percy Jackson and the Olympians/The Heros of Olympus series _****than please check out my PJO story, ****_2461 Miles Away._**

**Again, I'm sorry! But I'm not deleteing this story! Don't worry! As soon as we get more Switched At Birth/Bemmett I shall update! Or if any of you have Bemmett tributes I could watch to get in the Switched At Birth/Bemmetty mood that might inspire me to write a one-shot sooner?**

**But for now see you in December/January!**

**~WiseGirl1993**


End file.
